Don't Walk Away
by RoseOfSharon28
Summary: She feels like she cant trust anyone, and her whole life is just going down the drain. Switching schools doesn't help either. Can her brother and his friends help her out? Most of all, can she learn to trust? KaiOC Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Don't Walk Away

By: RoseOfSharon28

Summary-

She never wanted to blade but she is unfortunately blessed with the talent. But there is another talent that keeps her going. When things go down she changes and is almost ready to give up. Can her brother and new friends help her through?

Disclaimer-

I Do not own beyblade. Never will. Also I don't own the song "Reach" by Caleigh Peters.

Authors Note-

Okay. I don't know when I'll get to updating this. But please hang with me on it. Even if it does take forever to finish. Well First I'll start off with If you ever have any ideas send them in a review or e-mail them to me at . But I feel like I need to put something up lol. Well Also, I have a story called "The dark heart of a shooting Star" coming out as soon as more of my chapters are done being edited by my beta reader and I'm working on "Effects of a Storm" and then this one and also a Sequel for What are friends for called "Hearts of Fire". Just keep an eye out.Oh and I'm kinda trying out a different writting style. Tell me what you think. Please read and review! Keeps me going. More reviews I have the more I'll try to update!

Chapter 1

(Kiska's POV)

_Whatever you do_

_You'll never be wrong_

_When you reach for it..._

The director clapped loudly and came and patted me on the back. I put the microphone back on the stand and stood waiting for her comment.

"I think you are great for the part! But there will be call backs on Thursday." She said with a big smile and handed me a piece of paper with all the information on it.

"Thanks. I'll try see what I can do." I said putting the paper in my pocket. I then slipped my hands into my pocket and walked out of the building. I looked down the rode and saw my bus drive away. 'Absolutely great.' I thought sarcastically watching the bus get smaller and smaller as it got farther away. I decided that I could get home quicker if I walked then if I sat and waited for the next bus. So I started walking down the rode. I glanced up into the sky and frowned. It was all gray and stormy looking. 'Please just wait until I get home to pour.' Right when I was down with that thought it started rain. "Can this get any worse?" I asked myself rather then anyone who may be near by.

About 45 minutes later arrived at my house. All the lights were off so I figured that everyone was still gone. I opened the door and walked in closing the door behind me. I shievered from the cold and went upstairs to my room and grabbed some dry clothes. I quickly changed into a white t-shirt and jeans. I brushed my hair and put it up in a messy bun. I then took out the now soaking wet paper from the audition earlier and laid it on the counter. I took my blow dryer and started trying to get it dry. Then I heard a car pull up into the drive way. I was my parents and my brother. I turned the blow dryer off and closed my door.

For the last year I think my family has been falling apart. Ever since the incident I was involved with a year ago among other things. My little brother always tries to be with me and talk but I usually just blow him off because I'm never in the mood to chat. My parents seem to not trust me with anything. And to add with that I can feel the pressure of the financial problems that have been going on. But I just gotta keep trying to get to my goal. A goal that no one seems to support me with except for my best friend, Nika.

She is as she says my 'personal shrink'. She listens to everything I say and I think even finds amusment in it. She has long shiny black hair and the tips are dyed purple. She usually wears jean capris with a pink blouse and a light blue jean jacket. She sometimes settles to hang with the popular girls who actually think that they are superior to other people like me but she always stands up for me when I'm having a confrontation with them. I'm surprised they haven't ditched her yet.

My brother Adrian is a year younger then me and is always trying to also be a shrink. I wonder why they find my life so amusing? I bet any second now Adrian is gonna knock on my door for something. Anyways. He is the one that my dad thinks is almost like a perfect angel. He never gets in trouble, he's a straight A student and is carrying on what my dad wants him to do and is good at it. The game? Beyblade.

I, unfortunatly is blessed or rather cursed with the beyblading talent. My dad wants me to go far in the beyblading industry or something but truth is, I don't like it. I mean its a top! My goal in life. To be a famous Singer. But I never get the chance to show what I can really do. So what do I do? I put on a fake smile and pretend that I love blading. I go out defeat opponants and then keep going. But I always ask myself...How much longer can I keep this up? How much longer before I erupt from keeping everything inside.

I heard a knock at the door. 'Adrian...' I thought looking at the door. And walked over and opened it though I have rather kept it closed. "May I help you?" I asked looking at him in the eye.

"Mad at me already? All I did was knock! Wanna talk?" He asked with a goofy grin.

'Oh shocker! I didn't see that one coming!' I thought. "Ok. How about we talk about you going somewhere else and me staying in here in peace?" I asked.

"Fine. Hey...Heads up. Dad is gonna wanna talk to you in a bit." Adrian said before walking off.

'Wow I got rid of him in a couple seconds flat! That's a new record.' I thought smirking. 'But dad is gonna talk to me about something? What could it possibly be?' I asked myself.

Sure enough a couple seconds later I heard him call me.

"Coming!" I answered. 'Please don't let it be a bad thing!' I pleaded with myself hoping for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Walk Away

By: RoseOfSharon28

Disclaimer-

I do not own beyblade.

A/N- Thanks for your reviews! The main characters name is the POV that is said at the beginning of the chapter. What she looks like will be said soon. Same for Adrian. The bladebreakers will be coming into the story in a chapter or two. Just thought I'd let you guys know.

Chapter 2

(Kiska's POV)

I walked down stairs and saw dad sitting on the couch. I could see mom was in the kitchen making dinner. And knowing Adrian he was probably hiding somewhere listening. I came into the room and stood there.

"Hey dad! What's up?" I said as cheerfully as possible.

"Why don't you sit down." He said casually first.

"You needed me?" I asked.

"I have arranged for you to switch schools." He said with a smile.

"Switch...Schools?" I repeated. "To where?"

"Same one as Adrian. Beyblade Academy." He said.

"Sounds...great..." I tried to say positively.

"Well I'm glad that your okay with it. You start tomorrow." He said with a smile. I returned a fake smile and headed for my room not noticing that I left the audition paper on the table. I locked my door and sat on my bead.

'How could he do this? What was he thinking making me switch schools!' I threw a pillow at my door and growled. There was a knock at the door. "Go away Adrian." I said with a slight sob. I heard a clicking noise and saw the lock switch over to unlock. He then opened the door. "So now you pick locks to huh?" I asked.

"Look your flipping out over nothing. It's not as bad as you're thinking." Adrian said with a smile.

"Yah. But your forgetting...I hate beyblading!" I stressed the word hate.

"Why don't you just tell dad?" Adrian asked.

"I have. He says its 'good' for me." I replied.

"Hey, it keeps your from being a couch potato." Adrian said grinning.

"Your the couch potato. When was the last time you walked 3 miles at least?" I asked.

"Um...I dunno..." Adrian said rubbing his black hair back.

"Well I did today. In the rain!" I said.

"Why didn't you call us?" Adrian asked.

"I dunno. But really it was no biggy." I said sounding cheery for once.

"About tomorrow. You can hang with me. I can hook you up with some friends that I think you'll like." Adrian said giving me a thumbs up.

"I'll be fine on my own..." I replied.

"Make a name for yourself as the loner." Adrian said smirking.

"And you probably have one as a clown." I said making a hand movement for him to get out of my room.

(Next morning)

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing loudly in my ear. I moaned before I reached over and turned it off. I got up and walked to my closet. I pulled out my usual attire which consisted of baggy dark green army pants and a tight black shirt. I also had a army jacket tied around my waist. I decided to wear my hair dark maroon hair. My red bangs hung freely infront of my face. I grabbed my dark blue bag and headed down stairs.

I got down and saw Adrian sitting at the table eating a pop tart. He was wearing a dark gray shirt with baggy black pants that had a red dragon on the right leg. He also had a black jacket that he wore over his shirt. And his black hair was all spiked in different directions.

"Ready for your first day?" Adrian asked me. "Mom and dad had to leave early so we gotta take the bus. Unless you want to walk..."

"Bus." I answered simply as I grabbed the last pop tart.

Couple minutes later we left the house and walked to the bus stop that was about a block away. We then boarded the bus once it came.

"Hey Adrian! Who's this? Your girlfriend?" One of the boys asked who was sitting behind us on the bus asked.

"No...My sister. Nick, this is Kiska. Kiska, this is Nick." Adrian introduced.

"She's cute." Nick said staring at me.

"Keep your hands off of her Nick." Adrian warned.

'This is gonna be a long day...' I thought to myself. 'Not even at the school yet and I'm already being introduced to Adrian's pyscho friends.'

Soon we arrived at the school. Of course it was buzzing with people running around and acting as if they haven't seen each other in years. I simply escaped the many introductions that Adrian was gonna give me by running off without him knowing. I ended up on the side of building B and there weren't as many people. I sat down on a bench and enjoyed the quietness that I was able to get and closed my eyes. Then I heard footsteps coming closer and closer. 'Oh great...' I thought opening my eyes looking at who was coming towards me.

Normal POV

A girl with short chocolate colored hair and was wearing a pink top and a skirt stopped infront of Kiska. "Are you new?" The girl asked curiously.

"No. I know how to be invisible and decided to become visible for everyone to see." Kiska replied.

The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm Hilary. You are?" She asked.

"Kiska." Kiska answered.

"Hey Kiska!" Hilary said happily with a smile. She just stared at me for a second or two. "Have we met before?" She asked.

Just then the bell rang. 'Saved by the bell.' Kiska thought thankfully. She was really not in the mood to be talking to everyone.

(Science Class. Room 112 B)

"Good morning class. First of all. We have a new student. Her name is Kiska. Please make her feel at home." The teacher said. "Kiska, would you like to share anything about yourself?"

"Not really." Kiska answered.

"Oh there has to be something that you want to say." The teacher said.

"No." Kiska answered again. The teacher gave up and turned to her chalkboard. You could hear muffled laughs from some of the kids in the room.

"Quiet class. This is learning time. Laugh and talk on your own time not now." The teacher scolded. "Now, What is the..."

Kiska started to space out. She simply just looked out the window and occasionally up at the board to make it look like she was paying attention. Soon enough the bell rang for the next period. I got up and started walking towards the door.

"Hey! Um...Kiska!" Kiska heard someone call. She turned around and saw a blue haired boy with a red, white, and blue baseball cap. "Nice one talking back to the teacher!" He congradulated. "I'm Tyson."

"I wasn't talking back. That was my real answer. She asked if I wanted to tell about myself and my answer was no." Kiska explained and then continued to walk out the door.

Couple hours later lunch came around and Adrian caught up to his sister.

"Hey Kiska!" Adrian said with a smile.

"Hey." Kiska answered grabbing her lunch.

"Come sit with me and my friends." He offered.

"I'd rather not." Kiska replied.

"Fine..." Adrian said knowing that he wasn't gonna get his way. He went back to his friends that were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Who was that Adrian?" Mariah asked.

"My sister." Adrian answered.

"You mean the one that practically never comes out of her room?" Max asked.

"Yah. That's her. I was trying to get her to sit with us." Adrian said.

"And?" Mariah asked.

"Being herself. She said no and is sitting alone on the side." Adrian said pointing to where his sister currently sat.

"I'll try talk with her. Hilary? You coming?" Mariah asked as she stood up. Mariah and Hilary walked towards where Kiska was sitting.

Kiska stared up at them and then looked towards Adrian. "He sent you didn't he?" Kiska asked.

"No we just came. Your name's Kiska right?" Mariah asked.

'Time to play around with Adrian's friends.' Kiska thought keeping a straight face. "Maybe..."

"It is a yes or no question. So yes or no?" Mariah asked.

"No." Kiska replied.

"Then what's your name?" Mariah asked.

"Kiska." Kiska said.

"But you said it wasn't your name!" Mariah said getting frusterated.

"It isn't." Kiska said smirking. "Frusterated are we?"

"No! How hard is it to tell us your name!" Mariah exclaimed loudly. A bunch of people stopped and stared at her. Kiska snickered.

"I'm Kiska. Nice to meet you. Mariah and Hilary right?" Kiska said. "Oh and don't plan on me talking to you all the time. Now just go back to you table and say that your my new friends and make him happy okay?"

"Um...Why don't you come with us and make it more believeable?" Hilary asked.

"1. I'm done with lunch, and 2. I have...something I need to do." Kiska lied but made it sound convincing.

"Fine..." Mariah said. She and Hilary walked back to the table.

"So...?" Adrian asked.

"We're her new best friends." Mariah said with a fake smile.

"Really? Then what was the whole yelling at her earlier about?" Adrian asked.

"Oh nothing. Just a joke." Hilary said.

"Don't try to lie. You're not very good at it." Adrian said looking down at his food. "She would've never warmed up to someone that fast. But keep trying to be her friend okay?"

"Okay." Hilary and Mariah answered.

"And you guys can try too though I don't think that'll work..." Adrian said.

"Why?" Tyson asked.

"Let's just say if all your gonna talk about is beyblading Tyson she'll probably hate you. She hates beyblading, but don't underestimate her. If you do, your blade is as good as gone." Adrian said. "Just because she hates it doesn't mean that she's a bad blader."

"Ok so a girl is coming to a beyblade academy where all we do pretty much learn about beyblades and she hates it!" Tyson asked.

"Yup. But she'll battle if she needs too but I highly suggest you avoid that." Adrian warned.

"You mean I can't battle her?" Tyson asked.

"Unless you wanna be taken out of the blading business I wouldn't." Adrian said. "She has...a unique blading technique."

"Oh bummers!" Tyson complained.

"That's not gonna stop him." Hilary mumbled. Mariah laughed.

"Tyson, This is one thing that you should not attempt." Ray said.

"Hey! Can Mariah and I come over today? Maybe we can try get on her good side." Hilary suggested.

"Sure. Anyone else?" Adrian asked.

"I'll come." Max said with a smile.

"Me too!" Tyson said giving a thumbs up.

"I would but I have karate." Ray said.

"Need I ask Kai?" Adrian asked.

"Hmph." Was Kai's only reply.

"I take that as a no... I think we're taking the bus so don't forget money." Adrian said.

(Couple hours later and on the bus)

Kiska was the first person off the bus at her stop. She went right into the house and dropped her bag underneath a shelf so it wouldn't be in the way. She walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water then headed for her room. 'Why are they here? Great...Adrian must've invited them over...' She thought seeing Tyson, Max, Hilary, and Mariah walk though the door along with Adrian. She continued up the stairs to her room. She opened her door and walked in then closed and locked the door behind her.

"That explains why we have never seen her. It's like she's not even here." Tyson said as he watched Kiska disappear into her room.

"I just want the old her back. She never used to be like this you know." Adrian said looking down. He dropped his bag next to Kiska's underneath the shelf.

"What changed her?" Hilary asked.

"Well there was an incident and I don't think that she would want me to tell. She also used to love beyblading until it got in the way of what she really likes to do." Adrian said.

"Which is?" Mariah asked.

"Singing." Adrian replied.

"Is she good?" Hilary inquired.

"Best that I'v heard." Adrian said. "And I'm not exaggerating." He pulled out some game controllers and gave one to Tyson and Max and held one for himself. "Now go try talk to her. But you might need this." He handed them a paper clip. "Pick lock the door."

Mariah and Hilary went up the stairs to Kiska's room. It was locked and you could hear the faint sound of music.

"Hey Kiska! Can we come in?" Hilary asked. She got no reply.

"Please?" Mariah answered. Still no reply.

"If you don't open the door we're coming in outselves." Hilary threatened. Since there was no answer the used the paper clip and opened the door. But to their surprise...


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Walk Away

By: Roseofsharon28

Disclaimer- I do not own beyblade.

AN- Thank's for reviewing!

Chapter 3

But to their surprise they found her window open and and no one in the room.

"She's..." Hilary started.

"Gone." Mariah finished for her. They both turned around and rushed downstairs.

"Adrian!" Hilary said.

Adrian, Tyson, and Max paused the game and looked at the two girls. "Where's the fire?" Adrian asked smirking.

"She's gone!" Hilary said.

Adrian thought for a minute which ended with a sigh. "I know where she is..."

"Where?" Mariah asked.

"She's with Nika." Adrian said.

"Who's that?" Hilary inquired.

"Her best friend from her school. The only person that can actually talk to Kiska." Adrian said unpausing the game.

(With Kiska and Nika Kiska's POV)

I climbed out my window so that I wouldn't get millions of questions from Adrian's friends downstairs. I got to my friends house and knocked on the door. Nika came to the door holding her CD player.

"Where were you today!" Nika exclaimed.

"Dad made me switch schools. I didn't have time to tell you." I answered sadly.

"How about we go on a walk." Nika said placing her CD player on a near by table.

"I guess." I answered I alway's used to try get out of going on these walks but I have learned that I can't and just to accept the offer.

She closed the door and we started walking down the street. "So what school are you going to now?" She asked.

"Beyblade Academy. Adrian's wacko school." I replied. I heard her laugh.

"Any new friends yet?" Nika asked.

"Nope. Except Adrian's friends are all trying to befriend me. He has two girls at the house right now. They were trying to get into my room when I climbed out my window." I replied.

"Try give them a chance. They're only trying to be nice. Besides, it's better to have friends then to be alone." Nika said.

"Hey, unlike you I like being alone." I said simply.

"Hm...If I remember you used to come over all the time because you hated being alone in your house." Nika said with a smirk.

I shrugged it off.

"Hey how was the audition on Friday?" Nika asked.

"Good. They want me. I can't find the paper though. But even if I knew where it was I probably couldn't take the spot." I said.

"You dad?" Nika asked.

"You hit the nail right on the head. If it's anything with singing he doesn't let me do it. Instead he just make's me blade more. I hate it!" I complained. "I mean, How can spinning a dumb top be good for me?"

"Just be like a duck and let it roll of your back." Nika said simply. "Can your mom help you?"

"She tries but he doesn't give her a choice. I'v talked to her about it and she said that if she had her way then I could stop beyblading and do what I want. Of course everything would have to be checked by her." I said.

"Trust thing still isn't good?" Nika asked.

"I think it's been getting worse! Why do I even continue living?" I asked.

"Whoa! Don't go there Kiska! Don't you dare even let the thought of suicide in your head! Life is no fair Kiska. Everyone has their problems. You just have to live with it." Nika said.

"But-"

"No but's. Get that thought out of your head. Or you know I'll alert the authorities." Nika said.

"Who? My parents? They probably wouldn't care. If they did it would be 'Oh I can't let my beyblade star die.' from my dad." I said.

"I mean it Kiska." Nika warned.

"Fine. Thought is gone okay?" I said.

"Good. So...What else is on your mind?" Nika asked.

"I think you covered it." I replied.

Nika smiled. We ended up in front of an ice cream parlor. We both decided to go and get a small scoop of ice cream. We walked in when I noticed someone familiar working at the cash register.

'No it's him...' I thought recognizing him on the spot. "I'v changed my mind. I'm going home..." I said quickly. I turned on my heel and headed for the door.

"Kiska! Wait." Nika called.

"Kiska?" A masculine voice asked.

I froze but didn't bother to turn around. Nika turned around and saw who it was. "W-What are you d-doing here?" I heard Nika stutter.

"I work here." He answered simply. He came up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. I shievered violently from his touch.

"Get your hands off of me." I warned. 'He shouldn't be here! Why is he out of jail?' I asked myself.

"Can't we talk?" He asked still not moving his hands from their current position.

"No! I never want to see you again! Get back to you job." I turned around and slapped him leaving a red imprint of my hand on his face. He let go of me and place one hand on his cheek. I could tell that he was in pain. Nika and I rushed out of the ice cream parlor.

"Why is he out of jail? Doesn't he still have like a year or two left!" I asked.

"I don't know. That's that I thought. Oh nice hit by the way." Nika said.

"This is not a funny thing Nika. He know's where I live. He can just come whenever he wants! I'm sure he's gonna try something." I said with a shaky voice.

"Kiska. Nothing is gonna happen. Just stay with someone at all times. You will have nothing to worry about." Nika assured me.

I took a deep breath and looked back at the ice cream parlor. "I hope you're right."

We both went our ways once we got to the neighborhood. I walked into the house and all eyes went to me. Out of all of them, Adrian could tell I was worried about something.

"What happened Kiska?" Adrian asked.

I shook my head and went to the kitchen.

(Regular POV)

Mariah and Hilary started to head for the kitchen. "No. Let me go talk to her. Something's wrong and I know she won't tell you guys and you guys going in there right now might make her more upset." Adrian said standing up.

Adrian walked into the kitchen and saw her standing by the sink. He walked closer to her when she suddenly pulled his shirt and pulled him into a room that was farther away.

"What happened Kiska?" Adrian asked again.

"He's back Adrian! I just saw him." Kiska said. She let a single tear fall from her eyes.

"Dominic?" Adrian asked hoping it wasn't.

"Yes! He's working at the ice cream parlor near the park! Nika and I went to get ice cream and we saw him. He came up and placed my hands on my shoulders and didn't want to let go. I had to slap him hard to get him to release me." Kiska said and started to cry.

"It's okay..." Adrian giving her a hug.

Through everything that Dominic had caused Adrian was the only one besides Nika that believed Kiska completely with no doubts. It was the only thing that made it where Kiska felt like she could talk to him. She returned the hug and soon stopped crying.

"Why don't you come sit with us." Adrian asked.

Kiska nodded. She did not feel like arguing nor did she currently like the idea of going to her room as usual. They both walked out and Adrian sat on the couch where he had been earlier. Kiska sat on the smaller couch on the side with Mariah and Hilary.

"Hey you decide to join us." Mariah said.

Kiska gave her a smile. "Try give them a chance. They're only trying to be nice." Ran though her head. The words that Nika said earlier just kept going around again and again.

"You guys wanna go to my room?" Kiska asked.

Both girls looked at each other in disbelief of that they just heard. "Sure!" They both said. Adrian couldn't believe it either. Nika must've said something.

Mariah and Hilary followed her to her room. The boys turned the game off and headed for Adrian's room.

(Boys)

"You suddenly want to come up here why?" Tyson asked.

"So we can listen in on the girls. This is like the first time Kiska has ever done this. At least since like 4 years!" Adrian said closing his door and locking it. "If they find out we're listening we're dead. So it's good to lock the door." He laughed.

The three boys pressed their ears against the wall and listened.

(Girls)

"So...Adrian told us you hate beyblading...Can we ask why?" Mariah asked.

"I just don't like it. I mean no offense but I think beybladers are pyscho. I mean you gotta think being controlled by your bitbeast? Not to mention it's just a dumb sport. Oh and let's see ever since I won a tournament so many years ago my dad is pressuring me to be the best." Kiska said.

"So you think I psycho?" Mariah asked kinda hurt.

"No...Look...Beyblading is so much more then a regular sport. I know that from experience. It's one of the most dangerous sports in the world and yet is loved by everyone. I just don't want to get caught up in that and be a stuck up beyblade master." Kiska stated.

"I don't blade. There's more to the school then beyblading. You can also be a beyblade machanic or you can be the one to come up with techniques." Hilary said. "I help with the technique area. If you don't want to blade then maybe you can join my class-" Hilary got cut off.

"I don't have a choice. I have to blade." Kiska said.

(Boys)

"SHE THINK'S I'M PSYCHO?" Tyson exclaimed.

"Tyson! They probably just heard you." Adrian said.

(Girls)

The three girls stopped when they heard Tyson yell.

"Wait a second..." Kiska said and walked over to her wall. "Ever hear of privacy!" She yelled into the wall.

You could hear the boys on the other side moaning since it was so loud.

"I'll spare them this time. Usually they don't get away that easy." Kiska said coming back. Hilary and Mariah were both laughing.

"They do this a lot?" Hilary asked.

"Used to... I haven't had friends over for a couple years. But when they do they usually are just trying to listen to me singing..." Kiska said.

"You haven't had friends over for a couple years!" Mariah asked.

"That's what I said didn't I?" Kiska said simply.

"How have you been living!" Mariah asked.

Kiska smiled.

"Kiska!" A voice called.

"Oh great..." Kiska said.

"What?" Hilary asked.

"My dad..." Kiska said. "Be right back..." Kiska opened the door and went and down stairs.

The boys, Mariah and Hilary walked a little bit out of the room and got close enough just to listen.

"Yah dad?" Kiska asked with a fake cheery voice. She looked and noticed a paper in her dad's hand. She quickly recognized the paper.

"What is this?" He asked showing the paper to me. "Is this another audition?"

"Yah. Can I participate? I got in." Kiska said giving it a try.

"No. You still have to perfect the strategy that we came up with." He said.

"I already did do it. It's flawless. Please just this once?" Kiska asked.

"No. You have to focus on making your way to the top." He said.

"But-" Kiska started.

"No. Why don't you just give this singing thing up? It's not your calling." He said.

She turned around and kicked the chair then ran up the stairs and into her room.

The others watched as her dad crumpled the piece of paper and threw it away then walked into the kitchen. Mariah ran down and pulled the paper out the returned back.

Adrian looked at the paper and growled. "He's so harsh." He said quietly and looked towards the closed door.

"How could he do that?" Hilary asked.

"It's like that whenever there is a audition or anything to do with singing. I don't know how much more she can take of this." Adrian said.

"Hilary, you sing don't you?" Tyson asked.

"A little..." Hilary replied.

"Same here." Mariah said.

"What if you guys tried to put together a little band. That way she can still be able to do what she wants and he won't find out." Tyson suggested.

"Yah! Come on you guys. This might actually help her." Adrian said.

"I guess we could try. But what happens if we get 'discovered'? He's bound to find out then." Hilary said.

"We wait for that to happen." Adrian said. "Congrats Tyson! You actually had a good idea."

(Kiska)

'Another one down the drain. This has not been a good day. Seeing Dominic again, then this. Of course Nika was right. Mariah and Hilary are pretty nice. I imagine that the rest of the group is like that too. But ARG! My dad! He doesn't give me a chance!' Kiska thought.

(Next day at school)

Kiska seemed to become distant then before since the conversation with her dad. Yet even though it all she stayed closer to the group. Adrian suspected that it was because of Nick being around.

"Hey Kiska!" Mariah said approaching her. Hilary and another girl was following her. Kiska barely acknowledged them. "We have an idea that we thought you might like."

Kiska looked at them. "Which is?" She asked.

"What if we start a band. We'll keep it a secret from your dad but just so that you have a way to do what you like to do." Mariah stated and had a hopeful smile.

"We can try it...Who's she?" Kiska asked looking at the girl behind them. She had long black hair with blue highlights. She wore a white tank-top with a jean jacket over it. She also had a knee long jean skirt.

"I'm Jelena." The girl said.

"You would've met her yesterday but she was sick." Hilary informed. Kiska nodded.

"See you guys after school then?" Kiska asked.

"Sure!" Hilary said happily. They ran off and joined the boys at a table.

"Did she agree?" Adrian asked.

"She siad that we can try! So I take it as a yes!" Hilary said.

"Hey um...I think she'll kill me if I tell you but if for some reason a guy comes up to her and starts talking to her and she is trying to get away help to get her away. He is taller then me and has short light brown hair. Trust me. You'll notice a change in her personality and you'll know that it's him." Adrian said.

"What is he? A stalker?" Jelena asked laughing.

"You could say that. His name is Dominic. If theres ever any trouble with him let me or the police know." Adrian said.

"Sounds serious." Hilary said.

"It is." Adrian said simply.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Walk Away

By: RoseofSharon28

Disclaimer- I do not own beyblade.

AN- Thanks to all my reviewers! Um...I apologize for the short school scenes. I dont know what to write and also my school is SOOO different from most schools I can't really write about how schools usually are. Lets just say my school is completely computerized (6-12th grade at least) and its all self working. You only get HW if you dont finish all you work and my school is so small with a total of maybe 50 kids (might be less. I know its under 55 lol) plus our schools thing is work for an hour then u get a break work then break work lunch then work break then work and then our of school yippee! Okay I'm done boring you guys with stuff. Just stick with me. If you find anything confusing then let me know. Oh and I'm I killing you guys on the secret of what the incident was? lol

Chapter 4

(Kiska's POV)

I just got done having another fight with dad. Adrian's been trying to get through my door to talk but I think he finally gave up. For now anyways. I feel like I need some fresh air so I open my window and jump out onto the room. Then I climbed into the tree and lowered myself to the ground. After walking for several minutes and ended up in town and what scared me was where I stopped. In front of the now evil ice cream parlor. I turned around and started walking down the quiet street.

Suddenly I felt like someone was following me. But I didn't see anyone. I quickened my pace and stopped at an ally. I peered into it having a bad feeling. I started to walk again and once getting past the ally way I felt to hands on my shoulders just like yesterday. I shievered and looked behind me hoping not to see Dominic. But sadly it was. I could tell it was even if he was hidden in the shadow.

I got ready to scream but he put his hand over my mouth. He pulled me backwards into the ally that I just passed. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Please, just listen to me." He whispered. I bit his hand and he let go.

"What are you gonna say? Sorry! Sorry doesn't cut it! Now go away." I told him harshly.

"Sorry and something else." He said. "I love you."

"Well I hate you! Hate you with a passion! Now let go of me!" I said getting out of his grip only for him to grab my hand and pull me back into him. He leaned down and started to kiss me. I reached down to my shoe and took it off. I then hit him in the face with it until he stopped.

"Let her go." A voice said. It sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

Dominic turned around to see a boy his age standing behind him.

"Who are you?" Dominic asked.

"Doesn't matter. Now beat it Dominic." The boy said. I was so thankful for whoever it was who came to rescue me. I took the moment of him being distracted to kick Dominic in the shin. I then ran behind the boy.

Dominic yelped in pain and glared at me evilly. I figured that wasn't one of the smartest things to do. He seemed really mad at me now and I didn't like that. Dominic growled and walked away.

I gave a long sigh. I looked at the boy who had just helped me. "K-Kai?" I asked.

"Hm?" He replied.

"T-Thank you." I said thankfully. "Um...How did you know is name?"

"You brother told all of us to watch out for you. Said that you have a stalker or something. He said that he would tell us what happened but knew it wasn't is business saying anything." He explained.

"Well since he's already been telling you guys that much...I guess I might as well tell the rest..." I said. I started to tell him the story. I couldn't tell if he was actually listening or not but I told him it. I then went into telling him how my life as been lately.

"Well I better get you home." He said after I had finished. "I'll walk you home to make sure he doesn't get you again."

"Thank you." I said with a smile. "Adrian has been telling me to always be with someone but today I just had to be on my own. I guess I should've listened to him."

"I'm always around. Don't worry about ever being alone out here." He said in sorta a mysterious voice. Something about him made me curious. But the way he said it also assured me that I would be safe without someone with me 24/7. And then I began to wonder. I know why I'm the way I am but what about him? He's always sitting with everyone but he never talks. I wonder what happened to him to make him that way. But then flashbacks went through my head. Everytime I open up to someone and they do the same I find out that everything they said was a lie and ends in a breakup. I just can't let that happen again.

Before I knew it we were at my door. "Thanks again Kai." I said giving him a smile. He simply nodded and started to walk out of the street.

All the lights were off in the house so I figured it was safe to enter through the front door. I opened it and slipped in then closed the door.

"Where did you go?" A voice asked.

I jumped not expecting anyone to be there. "Adrian! Don't scare me like that." I said quietly making sure not to wake anyone up. I heard him chuckle.

We walked towards the kitchen and he got himself a glass of water. "Are you okay?" He asked. "You seem a little bit paranoid."

"Yah. I had another encounter with Dominic but Kai helped me out." I said. "I told me that he'd watch over me."

Adrian choked on the water. "What?" He asked. "You actually got Kai to talk to you?"

"Sorta. Not a lot. I pretty much told him the whole deal with Dominic. Hey, do you know why Kai is the way he is?' I asked curiously.

"He's like you. Keeps everything inside and doesn't let anything out. Except we can at least talk to you." Adrian said with a smile. "He's been like that for as long as I'v known him."

"Whoa! A year Adrian!" I said. He's only been going to the beyblade academy for a year so he hasn't known anyone there for very long.

"And you've only known him for three days and yet you open up to him faster then the other guys or even Mariah, Hilary, or Jelena." Adrian stated.

"I did not open up to him! I can't open up to anyone ever again. Everyone seems to want to leave me so bother making friends?" I asked. "And I already know the other question running through your head, 'Do I like him' The answer is no. And I never will."

"If you say so." Adrian said.

"Adrian!" I exclaimed.

"Denial!" He teased.

Then I couldn't resist myself. I noticed today during school that he kept looking at Jelena, and Jelena would do the same to him. Not to mention some of their social action with each other. "Okay Adrian, Tell me this..." I started. He looked at me curiously. "What's with you and Jelena? You like her don't you?" I asked.

"I-uh...No." He stuttered.

"Denial." I quoted.

"Fine we're even. " He said in defeat. "We better go to bed."

"Now you sound like mom." I said.

"Ha! A piece of the old Kiska is coming back! Hang out with Kai more often it helps you out." Adrian said.

"Don't plan on it." I answered simply.

(Regular POV)

Kiska woke up since the sun was shining brightly into her room onto her face. It tickled her skin and she slowly awoke. Soon the phone rang. She reached over to her bedside table and picked up her phone.

"Kiska here." She answered.

"Hey Kiska! It's Hilary!" Hilary said though the phone.

"Hey..." Kiska answered tiredly.

"Did I wake you?" Hilary asked.

"I'm just waking up. So wassup?" Kiska asked.

"Just wondering if you wanted to try do some music practice today since we didn't get to it yesterday." Hilary said.

"Sure. I'll be at your house in maybe an hour." Kiska said.

"Alrighty then! See you soon!" Hilary said and hung up the phone.

"Kiska!" Kiska heard her dad call.

"Drill practice already?" She said to herself. She got out of bed and got dressed. Then went down stairs. Adrian was in the back yard practicing and her dad was in the living room waiting.

"Let me see that move that we came up with." He said.

"But I gotta go..." Kiska started.

"No. This first. Whatever you gotta do can wait." He said. Kiska sighed and took out her blade and walked outside.

Adrian glanced over his shoulder and called his blade back. She walked up to the dish and launched a very weak launch.

"That is not going to beat you opponants Kiska." He commented. "Try again."

She shook her head. He had come up with the move but she easily modified it to her own. Her black and blue blade spun around and wobbled. "Adrian launch you blade full power." Kiska said. Adrian did what he was told. He went right towards Kiska's blade but when he made contact his blade almost flew out of the dish.

"Whoa! But how?" Adrian asked. 'How does she come up with this stuff?' As he made that thought her blade simply pushed his blade out of the stadium.

Their dad smiled. "Very good. Better then planned." He said joyfully.

Kiska caught her blade in her palm and put it in her pocket. "May I go now?"

"Yes." He answered after what seemed like an eternity.

Kiska said as she ran into the house and picked up my bag and folder then rushed out the door. Hilary lived pretty close near by so she decided to walk. Adrian caught up with her along the way. He wanted to see if this band thing was gonna work.

"What took you so long?" Hilary asked.

"Blading practice..." Kiska answered bitterly.

"Hey Kiska!" Mariah greeted.

"HI Adrian." Jelena said with a smile. He said hi and returned the smile. 'He so likes her.' Kiska thought smirking

"Ok anyways what's the set up?" Kiska asked.

"What?" Mariah asked.

"This is a band. Who's playing what and who's doing what?" Kiska said.

"Oh! Well I'm drums, Hilary is bass guitar, Jelena is electric guitar and your singing right?" Mariah said.

"Yah. I also play guitar." Kiska said. "I could do lead."

"Okay, Then the three of us can help with harmonies and stuff." Hilary said.

"1...2...3..." Mariah said and then started to make a beat.

"Just play around for now." Hilary said.

They made a simple beat and made a melody. Nothing in particular. Since Kiska didn't have her guitar with her so just added in some 'ohs' and 'ahs' and stuff.

Adrian sat on the side and listened. 'For just playing around the sound really good.' He thought. The melody soon stopped and Adrian clapped.

"How'd we sound?" Kiska asked.

"Great. Tell me when you get your first CD." Adrian said giving a thumbs up.

"Man! Adrian! You were so right when you said Kiska had a great voice!" Mariah said.

"Oh it's not that great..." Kiska said.

"You kidding! You're up with the famous singers. You could probably make a million." Hilary said.

"Could but won't happen. There's no way that my dad would let me." Kiska said.

"Hey sorry to change the subject, but are you guys entering the school beyblade tournament?" Adrian asked.

"I wish. But we need one more blader." Mariah said.

All eyes went to Kiska. "Why me?" Kiska asked.

"Because your good from what I hear and also it's what you do." Hilary said.

"Dad's gonna make you anyways." Adrian said.

"Who's you team?" Jelena asked.

"Bladebreakers." Adrian said simply.

"Wish I could just go back to how things used to be." Kiska said quietly.

"Back to when you-"

"Don't go there Adrian." Kiska warned. She send a harsh glare at him.

"Sorry." Adrian apologized.

"Well I gotta go. I'll catch yah later." Jelena said putting her guitar in a case.

"May I walk you home?" Adrian asked.

"Sure." Jelena said with a grin. They both walked out of the garage towards Jelena's house.

Mariah and Hilary's mouth hung open. "Does he like her?" Mariah asked.

"I think so. He won't admit it though." Kiska said simply.

"You guys hungry?" Hilary asked. "I say we go eat somewhere."

"Sure! I'll drive!" Mariah said.

"You can drive?" Kiska asked.

"Yup." Mariah said as she pulled out some car keys. "I live on the other side of town. One reason why I don't walk to everyone's house." She laughed.

(Adrian and Jelena)

"Can I ask you something about Kiska?" Jelena asked.

"Um..Sure." Adrian replied.

"Why is she so touchy about a lot of things? I mean the whole beyblading thing, you started to talk about the past and she snaps at you." Jelena said.

"Well, she's been having a really hard life during the last 4 years. Dare I tell you even a couple police encounters." Adrian said.

"Police? What did she do?" Jelena asked surprised.

"Nothing. But the court charged her as guilty." Adrian said.

"Poor Kiska..." Jelena whispered.

"She's had other things going on too. My dad is pressuring her to be the best ever since he discovered that she had raw talent. Beyblading also helped to get her involved with the police which one reason why she hates it so much now." Adrian said. "Before everything she used to love it. Would sometimes not even eat or rest for a day just practicing and then would call me for random battles. But when she won a tournament my dad started pressuring her."

"What about that guy that you told us to watch out for?" Jelena asked.

"He got her in trouble with the police. In fact I have to stop by the station and ask about him. He should still be in jail." Adrian said.

"Wow. This was very serious huh?" Jelena said.

"More then you can imagine." Adrian said. "Well I guess see you tomorrow." He said since they were infront of her door.

"Thanks for walking me home. See you later Adrian." Jelena said opening her door.

"Bye." He answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Walk Away

By: RoseofSharon28

Disclaimer- I do not own beyblade!

Authors notes- Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! keep sending in reviews! motivates me to write more. -smiles-

Chapter 5

(Kiska's POV)

I was sitting in Science class and was currently looking out the window, lost in my own thoughts. It's been about two weeks since my last encounter with Dominic. I don't think he has the courage right now to even approach me since Kai is always around. I'v actually been talking to him a lot lately. Whenever I feel like walking around town we always seem to find each other. He stays with me and walks me home to make sure that Dominic doesn't come out of no where and do something. But what I can't get out of my head was what happened last night.

Flash back

It had been another practice for our mini band. We don't have a name yet but it's not like we're trying to get perfessional, at least not yet anyways.Of course I think Adrian was currently setting us up to do a gig at the mall sometime soon. Well I'v been the writer of the songs so I decided to get some fresh air. All of this stuff with Dominic and my past was rushing through my head like crazy and out came a song. I put my book away in my bag and found Kai standing behind me. I looked up into this crimson eyes and smiled.

"Writing again?" He asked.

"Yah. I'm finished with it finally." I said.

"May I see?" He asked sitting down beside me.

"Hm...Should I let you see or torture you?" I asked myself. I reached into my bag and took out my book. I handed it to him. He opened it to the page of the book mark. It was silent for awhile as he read it. He soon closed the book and handed it back to me.

"You're a good writer. Is that about Dominic? Or one of the other guys." Kai asked.

"One of the other guys. Zivon." I replied slipping the book back into my bag.

I small gust of cold air blew past us. I shievered from the cold. 'The night I forget to bring a jacket.' I thought to myself.

He scooted closer to me and put his jacket around me. He also pulled me closer so he could help keep me warm. I leaned into his chest and tilted my head and looked at the stars above. I could feel him staring down at me so I slowly turned my head to face him. He leaned down and kissed me. It seemed so short but it was long enough to make us need to pant for air when we pulled apart.

"Sorry." He whispered. I was still speechless and didn't know how to react. Millions of thoughts ran though my head but I was brought out of my thoughts by him talking. "I should get you home." He said. I could only nod.

He walked me out of the park and after walking though the town we ended up at my door. "Bye." He said.

I started to open the door when I realized I still was wearing his jacket. "Oh Kai! Here! Your Jacket." I called to him.

"Keep it." He said simply and continued down my driveway. I nodded in response and went into the house waving good-bye. And to ruin the moment, Adrian was standing in the living room watching me close the door.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"What?" I replied.

"The person you were waving too." He said simply. He eyed me and noticed I was wearing Kai's jacket. "Isn't that Kai's jacket?"

"Maybe..." Was my only answer. I went up stairs and went to bed.

End Flashback

I just can't get the kiss out of my head. Half of me is saying for me not to go into anything because he's another fake like the other guys but the other half is saying not to worry and go for it. I don't know what to listen too. I mean all the guys I have ever been with have either been fakes, cheated on me, or framed me for something I didn't do. How do I know Kai won't be any different. I think it's almost better if I don't let him get to me anymore then he already is. Maybe if I ignore him for awhile things will go back to normal. Suddenly, I felt eyes staring at me. I looked behind me and could see Kai looking right at me. I cannot possible ignore him. It's too hard! But I must try. I turned back around and actually started listening to the teacher who was speaking infront of the room. But then the bell rang.

(Normal POV)

Kiska along with the rest of the class walked out the door and met the sea of people rushing to the cafeteria. Out of the little gang Kiska was the last one at the table. Adrian was curious about her and Kai and made sure that the only seat left was the one next to Kai.

"Hey Kiska!" Hilary said.

Kiska still had her mind elsewhere and didn't hear a thing that Hilary or anyone else was saying.

(Kai's POV)

I don't know what came over me last night. I have a feeling that because of what I did that is what's keeping her preoccupied. Not to mention I can tell that she's trying to avoid me but so far it hasn't been working. Especially since her brother is trying to set us up. Which I guess...No! I can't be thinking these things. I can't fall in love. I can only like her as a friend. Nothing more...For as long as I can help it anyways.

(Adrian's POV)

I wish I could find out what happened between them last night. Whatever it was it made them want to avoid eachother and be very tense. Especially Kiska. They're so meant for each other. All they need is a little push...Or rather a big push. At least I know Kai. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her unlike those other snobs.

(Normal POV)

"Kiska! I'm talking to you!" Hilary said waving her hand infront of Kiska's face.

"Oh sorry. What were you saying?" Kiska asked finally coming back to reality.

"Adrian got us a gig at the mall tomorrow. Did you finish your new song?" Hilary asked.

"Oh yah." Kiska said. "It's in my locker. I can show it to you guys at practice. I already have the chords made up and everything. We just have to practice it and make any changes to make it flow better."

"Hey why don't we stop by and watch you guys play?" Ray suggested.

"Sure! Then we go to the mall after and eat." Mariah said with a smile.

'Sounds great to me. I'll get the others in on my plan and we can ditch Kai and Kiska at the mall.' Adrian thought.

-After school at Hilary's house-

"Whoa! You guys have quite a set up in here." Tyson said noticing all the equipment in the garage. Microphones, amps, speakers, usual stuff. Not to mention the instuments set up in certain areas where they stand. The drums were in the back middle of the little fake stage that they made. Hilary's bass guitar was on the left side of the stage and Jelena's electric guitar was on the right. In the front middle was Kiska's acoustic.

"Hey were a band remember." Mariah said smiling.

'Until my dad finds out anyways. Then this band is history.' Kiska thought. "Ready you guys?" Kiska asked.

"Which song?" Jelena asked.

"I won't say?" Hilary asked.

"Whatever. Which one do you guys wanna do?" Kiska asked.

"I won't say!" Hilary said.

'Figures...' Kiska thought with a smirk. "Ready when you guys are." Kiska said.

Mariah started with the drums and after a measure Jelena, Hilary and Kiska started playing. Then Kiska started singing.

**Kiska:**If there's a prize for rotten judgement

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the agrivation

That's ancient history

Been there

Done that

**Hilary, Jelena, and Mariah**:Who'd yah think you're kidding

He's the earth and heaven to yah

Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through yah

Girl ya can't conceal it

We know how you're feelin, Who you're thinking of

**Kiska:**No chance, No way, I won't say it, no no

**Hilary, Jelena and Mariah: **You swoon you, You sigh

Why deny it, uh oh

**Kiska**: It's to...Chiche

I thought my heart had learned it's lesson

It feels so good when yah start out

My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"

"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out" Oooh oooh

**Hilary, Jelena, and Mariah:** You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feelin'

Baby,we're not lying, hone we saw yah hit the cieling

Face it like a grown up

When yah gona own up that yah got, got, got it back?

**Kiska**: No chance, No way, I won't say it, no no

**Hilary, Jelena, and Mariah:** Give up, give in

Check the grin, you're in love

Your doing flips read out lips you in love

**Kiska: **You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

No chance, No way, I won't say it, no no

**Hilary, Jelena, and Mariah:** Give up give in

Check the grin ; You're in love!

**Kiska**: This scence won't play

I won't say I'm in love

**Hilary, Jelena, and Mariah: **You're doing flips read our lips your in love

**Kiska:** You're way off base

I won't say it

**Hilary, Jelena and Mariah:** Girl, don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love

**Kiska:** No chance, No way, I won't say it, no no

**Hilary, Jelena, and Mariah**: Give up, Give in

Check the grin you're in love!

**Kiska:** This scene won't play

I won't say I'm in love

Ooooooh

At least out loud

I won't say I'm in...Love

**Hilary, Jelena and Mariah: **Sha la la la la la...(sigh)

And with that they stopped playing. The boys all started clapping except for Kai in the back who just smiled. But only long enought for Kiska to notice.

'I won't say I'm in love. That's for sure.' Kiska thought seeing Kai's smile. She just didn't feel like she could be with him like she used to. Everything seemed awkward.

"Now that's what I call a band!" Max said patting Kiska on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Kiska said simply.

"You wrote that?" Tyson asked.

"Only parts. This is a song that we worked on together. The one's I wrote will be performed at the mall on saturday." Kiska explained.

"Cool! Can't wait to hear them!" Max said excitely. The rest of the boys nodded.

"Who's hungry?" Mariah asked.

"Me!" Tyson exclaimed.

"You're always hungry. Who's hungry other the the big pig here?" Mariah asked.

"Hey!" Tyson whinned.

"Hey I'm speaking the truth." Mariah said smirking. Tyson pouted

They took Ray and Mariah's car and met at the mall in the food court.

"So what's the plan?"Jelena asked.

"Just find a way to get away from Kiska and Kai. We're gonna ditch them." Adrian whispered.

They got to the food court and one by one the friends left Kiska and Kai to themselves. The others all met on the other side of the mall by Tilt (AN: An Awesome video arcade place. SO FUN! lol).

'How dare they! This was Adrian's doing! I'm SOOO gonna get him when we get home!' Kiska thought noticing that she was no all alone with Kai and that all her friends ditched her. They were seriously trying to hook them up.

"We need to talk." Kai said suddenly after a long awkward silence.

"About?" Kiska asked already knowing what.

"Are you mad at me about last night?" Kai asked.

"You mean the kiss?" Kiska asked.

"Yes." Kai answered.

"I'm just shocked. I don't know what to think. My life has just been so nuts I never know what to do anymore." Kiska explained quietly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me last night. It just happened." Kai apologized. Kiska was quiet not saying a single word. "Something...wrong?"

"Answer this truthfully. D-Did it mean anything?" Kiska stuttered.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't Walk Away

By: RoseOfSharon28

Disclaimer- I do not own beyblade!

Authors notes- Sry about the cliffy! I couldn't resist. I actually wrote a little bit of Kai's answer and was like...wait a second...lets torture the reviewers lol! muahahaha! -evil grin- hehe anyways thanks for reviewing. Now you can see what's gonna happen. I think you can already see what the main pairing is gonna be but I'm gonna still drag it out. hehe but tell me if I get repetative please! well I'll stop boring you. Please R&R!

Chapter 6

"Did it mean anything?" Kiska asked.

"I...don't know..." Kai answered.

"Get back to me on that will you?" Kiska asked. "And can we just be friends?" Kai nodded answering both questions.

"What do you suppose we do until the others come back?" Kai asked.

"I think I know where to find them. Come on." Kiska said grabbing his hand and pulled him out of the food court.

The went to the other side of the mall to Tilt and walked in. Inside their friends were playing games and having fun. Kiska let go of Kai when she spotted Adrian. She walked up to him. "You're so dead you know that?" Kiska whispered. Adrian gulped.

"Oh please might sister. Spare me!" He joked.

"Alright. I'l spare you a little. She playfully punched him in the shoulder. "After all you did set up the gig for us."

"Owie! Sister abuse!" He said pointing at her and rubbed his shoulder pretending that it hurt. 'She's becoming herself again.' He though smiling.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Hilary said excitely.

"You guys are all coming right?" Jelena asked.

"I know I am." Adrian said.

"Yah! Us too." Max and Ray said.

"Kai?" Tyson asked.

"After their performance today?" Kai started and paused, "How could I miss it?" He said shrugging.

Kiska smiled. Everyone else seemed very surprised that he said anything at all.

"Hey You guys wanna sleep over at my house tonight. We can also make sure that everythings perfect for tomorrow." Hilary said.

"Fine with me." Jelena said.

"Same here." Mariah answered.

"I'll ask. If I can then I'll meet you guys at the house." Kiska said.

"Well then lets head back so we can get ready." Mariah said. Everyone nodded and they headed out of the small back to Hilary's house. Mariah didn't bother to get out of the car since she was gonna drive to her house to pick up some cloths for tomorrow. "Hey Mariah and you drop me off at my house? I gotta ask if I can sleep over." Kiska stated.

"Sure! Where's your house?" Mariah asked.

"It's two blocks away on the right." Kiska said.

"Hey I can take you back over after. I can take you to my house so I can pack then we can both go back." Mariah said.

"Sure." Kiska answered getting out of the car.

Kiska walked to the front door and saw her dad sitting on the couch. She decided to not take the chance of maybe getting stuck practicing so went around the back door. Her mom was making dinner in the kitchen and was humming to herself. Kiska smiled and came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey mom. Can I sleepover at a friends house?" Kiska asked.

"Sure honey. Have fun." Her mom said with a smile.

Kiska grinned and snuck upstairs avoiding being seen. She quicky packed a bag and got her guitar and note book. She headed towards her window and climbed onto the roof.

"Hey Mariah! Come here!" Kiska called.

Mariah got out of the car and came towards the roof where Kiska was. "You know the door is probably easier."

"Yah easier to get caught by my dad. Here catch." Kiska said throwing her bag down. Then also tossed her notebook down. "Are you able to reach this?" Kiska asked starting to gently lower her guitar.

Mariah reached up and got it. "I have it." She looked at Kiska wondered how she was gonna get down. "You're not jumping are you?"

"No." Kiska said walking towards the tree. She started to climb down the tree and then once she was on the branch that was closest to the ground she jumped off.

"I take it you do this a lot?" Mariah asked handing Kiska the guitar.

"Almost every night." Kiska said smirking.

"Let's go." Mariah said also handing Kiska her bag and note book. 'And what is it that she does every night when she sneaks out?' Mariah wondered. 'Could she be seeing Kai every night? Nah! That can't be it.'

They drove onto the other side of town until they pulled up infront of a small chinese style house.

"This is your house?" Kiska asked.

"Yup! Come on in." Mariah said. Kiska nodded and they both got out of the car.

"Wow. Your place is nice." Kiska said once they got in the house. The house was all one level. The floor was a light brown wood floor that was so shiny it looked as if it was just polished. All the walls was a dark brown color. The living room, kitchen and dining room was all in the front of the house. On the left hand of the house there was a hall which led to the rooms in the back. Then a small white kitten came out to greet them.

"This is Snowball." Mariah said picking up the kitten. "Her brother, Midnight is around here somewhere."

"She's so cute." Kiska said petting the kittens head. The kitten began to purr.

"Here. You can play with her while. I'm gonna go get my stuff." Mariah said giving the kitten to Kiska. "You can bring her to my room if you want."

Kiska followed Mariah down the hall. Mariah's room was the first room on the left. Mariah's room looked dark but as soon as Mariah turned on the light you could see that her room was decorated in pink. 'Oh boy. I thought Mariah already wore enough pink. I wonder what her favorite color is...' Kiska thought sarcastically but smiled at the room. On the bed was the black kitten which Kiska figured was Midnight. It was sleeping peacefully until we walked in.

"There's Midnight." Mariah said pointing at the little black cat. It yawned and then tilted it's head at us.

Kiska walked over and put Snowball next to Midnight. They both started playing with each other.

"I wish my house was this nice." Kiska said.

"It only looks nice because there hasn't been any kids over lately. You should see it when my little brother brings his friends over." Mariah said giggling.

"You have a brother?" Kiska asked.

"Yah. He's 8. His name is Daniel." Mariah said putting some of her stuff in a pink back-pack."Midnight is his cat. Snowball is mine. But I think Midnight likes me better." Mariah looked at the two kittens playing.

"Well let's go. I'm just gonna feed the kitty's before we go. Come on you guys." Mariah said clapping her hands to get their attention. They both jumped off the bed and followed us to the kitchen. Mariah placed down to bowls of food for them and they started eating.

Kiska and Mariah both got in the car and drove back to Hilary's house.

When they got there they found everyone sitting in a circle playing truth or dare. Minus Kai who was leaning against the wall in his usual pose, arms crossed eyes closed.

"Hey! Play truth or dare with us!" Tyson said when we entered.

"I'd rather not."Kiska said. Mariah simply just went and sat in the circle.

"Chicken?" Tyson taunted.

Kiska sighed. Tyson was sure that he got her to play. "Yup that's me. I'm a scared chicken." Kiska said looking down as if admitting something that she wasn't proud of then looked at everyone else and smirked. "You thought you go me didn't you?"

"Please! Please! Please!" Hilary begged.

"Just one round?" Max asked.

"I guess." Kiska said even though she had a bad feeling about it. "But only one round."

"Great then! Kiska, Truth or dare?" Adrian said since it was his turn.

'It had to be him to go first.' Kiska thought. "Um...dare? Adrian smirked. 'He's not gonna do what I think he's gonna make me do is he?' Kiska asked herself seeing her brothers smirk.

"Kiss Kai."Adrian said simply.

'And he did it.' Kiska thought looking down. I glanced at Kai to now had his eyes open and was glaring at Adrian.

"I'm not apart of this remember?" Kai said.

"Doesn't mean we can't involve you. We just can't ask you truth or dare." Adrian retorted. "Now get a move on you two."

Kiska stood up and walked over to Kai. "Here we go again..." Kiska whispered to him. He nodded. "Let's get this over with. Oh and I have the perfect thing to do to Adrian after." Kiska said smirking. Kai leaned down and kissed her. Then they pulled apart after a couple seconds. Giggles were heard behind them from the circle. Kiska turned around to face them.

"Now it's your turn little boy." Kiska said pointing at Adrian. "Truth or dare?"

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off. "I warn you...Whatever it is I don't think you'll be happy with me." Kiska said smirking.

'She can't possibly think of something evil. I'll pick dare, no truth, no dare...um...' Adrian thought. "Dare." He finally said.

"I was hoping you would do that." Kiska said with an evil grin. "Just like I had to kiss Kai, You my dear brother... has to kiss Jelena."

Jelena and Adrian blushed. Adrian walked over and leaned down to Jelena. They both kissed. Longer then Kiska expected that it would be. They pulled away from each other and smiled. 'Adrian thought he would be helping me and Kai but it's me helping him.' Kiska thought.

"Do they...like each other?" Hilary whispered to Mariah. Mariah shrugged.

"Well...I uh...Gotta get home...See you later." Adrian said standing up. He got up and walked towards the door. Kiska got up and followed him until they were outside.

"Smooth lover boy." Kiska said smirking. "Aren't you gonna thank me? I got you your kiss with her."

"And what about you? You got to kiss Kai." Adrian said.

"Well you wanna know the truth? We've already kissed. We talked about everything and we're only gonna be friends. Nothing more. So stop trying to get us together." Kiska said.

"You what? When?" Adrian asked.

"Last night. Now 'you better get home'." Kiska said with a smile. Adrian nodded and walked off down the street.

"Bye you guys! See you tomorrow!" Tyson, Max, and Ray said walking outside.

"You guys going?" Kiska asked.

"Yah. Good luck tomorrow." Ray said.

"Thanks. Have a safe ride." Kiska said. Kiska waved bye to them and then walked into the house.

"Hey! Where did Kai go?" Kiska asked.

"Disappeared. As usual." Hilary said.

"So...Tell us Kiska. When did you start hanging out with him?" Hilary asked.

"He's only a friend." Kiska said.

"Now let's get started on the music." She said changing the subject.

Kiska reached into her bag and pulled out a notebook. She laid the book infront of them. "I wanna do this song tomorrow. I already set everything up. All you guys have to do is pick it up." Kiska said. Kiska got up and got her guitar and started play the song.

"Sounds easy enough." Mariah said.

Play practiced for about an hour before putting everything away. "We should get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." Jelena said putting her electric guitar in it's case.

"Yah. I'm tired anyways." Mariah said with a yawn.

"Well sleep anywhere you guys." Hilary said.

"I call the big couch." Mariah said.

"I claim the other one!" Jelena said.

"Kiska you can have my bed. I'll sleep on the floor." Hilary offered.

"No it's okay. I don't mind the floor." Kiska said.

"If you say so." Hilary said.

They set up their beds around in the living room. Hilary turned off the lights and went upstairs.Kiska waited until everyone was asleep then walked out the door as quietly as possible. But with the sudden click of the door closing it woke Mariah up.

(Mariah's POV)

'Where is she going?' I asked myself.

I got up and walked out the door. Once outside I saw Kiska walking down the street. I quietly followed. Before I knew it I had followed her all the way to the park. Kiska stopped by a tree and leaned against it and crossed her arms. The a figure jumped out of the tree beside her.

'Who is that?' I wondered. I got a little bit closer to try get a better look. 'It's Kai!'

(Regular POV)

"Mariah's over there watching us." Kai said.

"Yah. She's been following me since I left Hilary's house." Kiska said.

"And you didn't stop her?" Kai asked.

"It's not like we're hiding anything." Kiska said. "Mariah. We know you're there. Why try hiding?"

Mariah yelped. 'How did she know?' She thought. She came out of her hiding place and walked up to them.

"You're not very good at following people. I knew you were following me since you walked out the door right after me." Kiska said.

"Sorry. I was just curious." Mariah said.

"Curiousity kill the cat." Kai said.

Kiska elbowed him in the stomach. "Kai!" She scolded.

Mariah chuckled. "And nothing's going on between you guys?"

"Mariah! I told you! We're only friends." Kiska said.

"So Kai, I'm curious. How come you talk to her but not us?" Mariah asked.

"Hmph." Kai responded.

"He never does that to you?" Mariah asked.

"Rarely." Kiska said glaring at him.

"Really! You mean you get him to actually talk with you?" Mariah said unbelievebly.

"You find that surprising Mariah?" Kai asked.

"I'm surprised you know my name." Mariah said.

"Believe it or not I can carry on conversations." Kai stated.

"Well I don't believe it. All I ever hear is insults or 'hmph's." Mariah said.

"Ok. Face it Mariah he can talk I'm telling you that. I'v been coming out here almost every night since the 3rd day at your school. So just cool it with the arguments alright?" Kiska said breaking it up.

"Shh..." Kai suddenly said. "Someone's watching us." The two girls stopped.

Sure enough near by there was a dark figure. You could tell that it was a guy. He started coming closer to him. Kai narrowed his eyes and recognized the boy.

"You guys get behind me." Kai said.

Both girls ran and stood behind Kai. Kiska noticed who it was and started getting nervous. "What's wrong?" Mariah asked.

"It's Dominic." Kiska said with a shaky voice.

"I'm not here to do anything. I just want to ask a question." Dominic said stopping in front of Kai.

"Back off." Kai warned.

"I can't ask them a simple question? Even you could probably answer it if you don't want me to ask them." Dominic said.

"Spit it out then." Kai said.

"Is it true that you girls are performing at the mall tomorrow?" He asked.

"They are." Kai answered.

"Well. I just wanted to say that I'd be there tomorrow to support you but I have a feeling I'm not welcome." Dominic said.

"Yah. Your-" Kai started.

"You can come tomorrow but don't be expecting anything." Kiska said.

"Well then. See you tomorrow. Good luck." Dominic said and turned around and walked away.

Kiska sighed. "Why did you invite him? Who know's what he might be planning!" Kai said. "I could've gotten him not to come."

"I know..." Kiska said. "I really don't think he's planning anything. At least I hope not."

"Dominic...Where did I hear that name before?" Mariah asked.

"The person that Adrian told you guys that if we ever run into him that we get away ASAP." Kiska said.

"Oh yah!. You mean...That was him?" Mariah asked.

"Yes." Kiska answered.

"He doesn't seem that bad." Mariah said with a smile.

"It's an act. Trust me... Even if he did change, He can't change the past." Kiska said.


	7. Chapter 7

\Don't Walk Away

By: RoseofSharon28

Disclaimer- I don't own beyblade nor the two songs by Kelly Clarkson. "Gone" and "Because of you." In 'Because of You' i changed one word in the song since to me it is a swear word and I don't use it so I won't be writing it in here. Just wanted to say that before anyone reviews telling me that I wrote the song wrong. lol

AN- Thanks to all my reviewers. Here is the chapter that you've been waiting for. cough-cough-kelly-cough-cough lol well i'll stop blabbering. don't forget to review! Okay there are songs by kelly clarkson that are being used in this chapter. Pretend that Kiska is the one that wrote them not her but still all credit goes to Kelly Clarkson! **Oh and regular type is Kiska singing, (things in parenthesis is Jelena, Mariah, and Hilary)-things in this is all of them singing-**

Chapter 7

Jelena, Hilary and Mariah woke up early with excitement. They couldn't wait for their gig at the mall.

"Hey do you guys think that there's something more going on between Kiska and Kai?" Mariah whispered careful to not wake Kiska.

"I dunno. I mean, how could you think that if they're never together. She's always with us." Jelena asked.

"That's what I thought." Mariah started. "She sneaks out almost every night and meets him at the park"

"Your kidding." Hilary said.

"Nope. I followed her last night. And I can't believe it! Kai can talk!" Mariah said a bit to loudly and Kiska started to stir. But luckily she was still asleep. Or so they thought.

"We should try to get them together." Hilary suggested.

"No you won't. I just told Adrian yesterday to forget about it because it wasn't gonna happen." Kiska said opening her eyes and looking at them.

"H-How long have you been awake?" Mariah stuttered.

"Long enough. Now like I told Adrian. We're only friends and we'll never be more then that. We talked about it and that was the outcome. So don't waste your time." Kiska said.

"Way to ruin our fun." Hilary said with a sigh.

"Well that's my job." Kiska said winking and giving a thumbs up.

"Hmph." Hilary said.

"Lookie there! A 'Kai impersonator'." Kiska teased. 'Even though he's really not like that once you get to know him.' She thought.

"Um...Breakfast?" Mariah asked having a feeling that Hilary could explode any time.

"Oh. Help yourselves to anything in the kitchen." Hilary answered.

They went ahead and ate breakfast. After that they practiced for a couple hours. Then they had to pack their stuff so that they could start setting up at the mall. Once the main stuff was set up they went through sound check. And when they were done with that they were free to just hang around the mall. So they did some shopping.

(Adrian's POV)

I arrived at the mall with Tyson and Max. We got into the middle of the mall where they would be performing and saw that everything was set up and everything was ready to go. 'I wonder where they are...' I wondered. I scanned the crowd of people looking to see if they were there.

"If we were girls, Where would we go?" I asked.

"ARCADE!" Tyson said grinning.

"I doubt that.They're probably out shopping somewhere." Max said.

"You know this how?" Tyson asked.

"Hey, You guys ditched me a couple times and left me with a girls. I became their personal bag holder since they brought me here. Trust me, not a fun thing." Max said.

"Heh. Sorry 'bout that." Tyson said.

"Oh look there they are!" I said noticing them at a jewelry store looking in the window. They walked up to them and told them hi.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Oh yah!" My sister said with a smile. "When exactly are we on?"

"Less than an hour." I answered.

"Adrian? Has dad asked about anything yet?" Kiska asked.

"Not that I know of." I replied. But I have had a feeling that he smells somthing fishy lately. He hasn't said anything yet but I'm that he'll do something about it really soon.

(regular POV)

"We'll you guys better get up there and warm up. Start bringing in a crowd." Adrian said.

"If you say so. Ready girls?" Mariah asked exitedly.

The boys started to find a place to sit on the ground to watch them while the girls went on stage.

"Warm up number one." Kiska said.

Mariah started with a beat and Jelena quickly joined in doing a guitar solo. Then Hilary and Kiska followed. They could see many random stares looking their way from around the mall. Some people would stop and watch then continue going on their way. The group continued for awhile longer until someone came up to them.

"You guys ready?" The guy asked.

"Um...Yah...You are?" Hilary asked.

"Oh sorry. I'm Mr. Carlson. I'll be introducing you guys when your ready." He said with a smile.

"Well then go right ahead because we're ready to play!" Mariah said happily.

"Great!" Mr.Carlson said and started to walk to the front. "Okay ladies and gentlemen. We have a special treat today. A band from our town is gonna perform a couple of song's for you. Please make sure to encourage them. Have a great day." He said then walked off. Kiska came to the mic that he was just at.

"Because of You." Kiska said into the mic.

(Dominic's POV)

I arrived at the mall just in time to see them being announced. Kiska walked up and said the title of the song. Then she started singing.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did,_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

_-I never stray to far from the sidewalk-_

_Because of you_

_-I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt-_

_Because of you_

_-I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me-_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

I huge pang of guilt hit me. She wrote this because of what I did to her. I felt guilty the moment she was brought everything that I did wrong. Now guilt was only rising more within me. How could I be mad at her? I deserved what she did to me the last time I saw her in the ally. Who know's what else could've happened if her friend hadn't showed up. I was such a jerk.

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh everyday of life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_-I never stray to far form the sidewalk-_

_Because of you_

_-I I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt-_

_Because of you_

_-I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me-_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same old thing_

_Because of you_

_-I never stray too far from the sidewalk-_

_Because of you_

_-I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt-_

_Because of you_

_-I try my hardest just to forget everything-_

_Because of you_

_-I don't know how to let anyone else in-_

_Because of you_

_-I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty-_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_-Because of you_

_Because of you-_

I started to debate if I should leave or not. But I still feel like I should be here to support her. Even if she completely hates me. I wouldn't blame her. The song faded and they started to get ready for the next song. She scanned the crowd and I think she noticed me. Or so I figure since she suddenly looks kinda nervous. She took a deep breath and got ready to talk.

"Gone." She said. She turned her head towards the girl with the electric guitar. She nodded and started playing. Kiska put her her guitar down on the side and grabbed the mic. She started really as they say 'feeling the music'.

_What you see's not what you get_

_With you, There's just no measurement_

_No way to tell what's real from what isn't there(there)_

_You eyes_

_They sparkled_

_But that's all changed_

_Into lies that drop like acid rain_

_You washed away_

_The best of me_

_You don't care(care)_

"You don't care" She sung. Way to make me feel worse. I really don't know what was going through my head when everything went down a couple years ago. I don't know what made me do that to her...

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to love for in this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn_

_You were wrong_

_If you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone_

_Sometimes shattered_

_Never open_

_Nothing matters_

_When you're broken_

_That was me_

_Whenever I was with you (you)_

_Always ending(Always ending)_

_Always over(Always over)_

_Back and forth, up and down, like a roller coaster_

_I'm breaking(I'm breaking), that habit(That habit) today_

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to love for in this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn_

_You were wrong_

_If you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone_

_There is nothing you can say_

_Sorry doesn't cut it, babe_

_Take the hit and walk away_

_Cause I'm gone_

_Doesn't matter what you do_

_It's what you did that's hurting you_

_All I needed was the truth_

_Now I'm gone_

Is that my cue to leave. "Take the hit and walk away." Perhaps it was. I started to turn around and leave when I felt pairs of eyes looking at me. One was Kiska's. She was looking right at me as if making sure that I heard her words. The other pair, I didn't know who he was but I recognized him. He was 'Kiska's body guard' as I'd like to say. Something told me to stay where I was and not go anywhere so I did.

_What you see's not what you get_

_-What you see's not what you get-_

_-You know you did it-_

_I'm gone _

_To find someone to live for in this world (To live for in this world)_

_(yah)There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight _

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn ( I gotta burn)_

_You are wrong (I'm already gone)_

_If you think you can walk right through my door (walk through my door)_

_That's just so you _

_Coming back when I've finally moved on (Moved on, finally moved on)_

_I'm already gone (I'm already gone)_

_I'm already gone (Oh)_

_Ooh, I'm already gone (oh)_

_Already gone (oh)_

_I'm gone(oh)_

(Zivon's POV)

I was walking through the mall earlier this week when I saw a note on a board about all the upcoming events. The note was talking about a female band that was coming to perform a couple songs then the names were written below. I recognized Kiska. Though at the time I wasn't that sure if it was her or not but now I know.

I felt curious about all this. Last time I saw her she was complaining about how her dad wouldn't let her do any of this music stuff. Had he changed his mind? I grunted. Why did I want to come here in the first place? I listened to her two songs which the second one seemed to be pointed at me a bit. But my thinking 'I'm in a song.' I smirked. I started to leave the mall being done watching her.

(Kai's POV)

I finally got to hear that the songs sounded like. I only got to read them when they were still being wrote. During the end of the last song I spotted Dominic. He was starting to move through the crowd. I couldn't tell if he was trying to leave or get closer to Kiska. He suddenly stopped and looked and me and didn't move from where he was standing. Everyone started clapping when the song was done. Mariah, Hilary, Jelena and Kiska bowed.

(Regular POV)

Everyone started to go their own ways making the center of the mall look crazy. Kai made his way over to Dominic.

"Don't you do anything to her." Kai said coming up behind him.

"Is telling her good job against your regulations for Kiska's safefy?" Dominic asked.

Kai stared in his eyes looking for anything that might lead to something else. "I guess...that's okay." Kai said walking towards where Kiska and everyone else was. Dominic followed.

"You guys were awesome!" Ray said giving them high five's.

"Thanks." Mariah said happily.

"He's here." Kiska said to herself looking to where Kai was coming from with Dominic following.

"Huh?" Mariah asked. Mariah followed her gaze until she saw Dominic.

"Kiska..." Dominic started. The boys, Hilary, and Jelena stopped noticing their new arrival. "Before you start ignoring me, I just wanted to say good job today. You guys are great."

"Thanks. Now I never said that I would talk to you after the show, so you must be on your way." Kiska said crossing her arms.

"You're right. I gotta go. Bye." Dominic said then turned around and left.

"Is that the guy you were telling us about?" Tyson asked.

"Yah. Dominic." Adrian said.

"Big dumb butt Zivon was here too." A girl said seemingly popping out of nowhere. Kiska grinned.

"Now who is this?" Tyson asked seeing another new arrival.

"I'm Nika. Kiska's friend since like elementry!" The girl said with a smile."Aren't you gonna introduce me Kiska?" She asked putting her hands on her hips and started to tap her foot.

"This is my personal shrink Nika. Nika. Meet...Hilary, Mariah, Jelena, Tyson, Max, Ray, and Kai. And you already know Adrian." Kiska said.

"Personal shrink?" Max asked.

"Yah. Why? Do you need one for your sugar problem?" Kiska asked. Everyone laughed excluding Kai who only smirked.

"Well, Like I said...dumb Zivon was here. He hasn't changed one bit. I was restraining myself to not go beat him him right then and there. I mean he was only like a couple feet away from me and-" Nika said talking really fast and dramatically.

"Nika...They don't exactly know everything about them yet." Kiska interrupted.

"Oh... Sorry." Nika said. "Well? Are you gonna tell them?"

"I'd rather go to a more private place then here. Hilary, is your house okay?" Kiska asked.

"Of course." Hilary said.

Everyone found way's to get to Hilary's house. They all met in her garage. Once everyone was there Kiska decided to start.

"Well, where should I begin?" Kiska asked herself more then anyone inparticular. "Well it all started with..."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't Walk Away

By: Roseofsharon28

Disclaimer- I do not own beyblade

Author's notes- Thanks for reviewin'!

Chapter 8

"Well I guess it all started when I was just dumped by one of my boyfriends not to mention most of my friends seemed to all be leaving me. I felt like trash. Zivon came up to me and asked me out. I accepted which was a mistake. He was only using me. He was also going out with someone else at the time without letting either of us know. When I found out I was furious. We had a fight and that ended that friendship." Kiska started.

"I knew he was bad news from the start. I don't know what you ever saw in him." Adrian said.

"Anyways. I was crying still sad about how everything ended. This guy named Dominic came up to me and said that he was sorry about what happened. He also said that if I needed anything that I could call him. We soon became good friends and before long he asked me out. Everything was great and I was beginning to think that maybe he was the one. But I was so wrong. On one of our dates he somehow managed to get drunk. He was speeding and we got caught by a policeman. I was freaked out but I still was trying to keep myself calm thinking that only thing they would do was ticket him or something. But then things got worse. Appearently he was a wanted thief. He robbed a bank and a couple stores around the city. And because of that they immediately placed him under arrest and went for me. They said that they would ask questions at the station. They did the same to me and then off to the station we went." Kiska explained.

"Is this the guy that they found a couple years ago and was placed in jail?" Mariah asked.

"That's him." Kiska said and frowned. "Then things got even worse."

Flashback (Kiska's POV)

The policeman put both of us in a cell. I walked to the corner where there was a chair and sat down. "How could you?" I began.

"I needed the money." He said simply.

"Then you work! You don't steal!" I yelled at him catching the attention of other criminals.

"Ms.Matrona. We would like to speak to you." A woman said unlocking the door.

I stood up and walked over to her and followed her out of the back of the station. They led me into a interrogation room.

"What's your story on all this?" A guy asked me.

"I know absolutely nothing. I had no idea that he was doing this." I said.

"Who is he to you?" He asked.

"He's my boyfriend." I stated.

"And you say that you have nothing to do with this?" He asked.

"Yes!" I said.

"How do you explain this?" He asked putting a picture on the table. I was a picture that had Dominic and another person running out of the place. The other person who everyone is assuming is me had dark dark and was wearing black jeans and a black t shirt that was ripped on the right side. I looked down at what I was wearing. He had given me these clothes as a present and told me that the rip was part of the fasion. 'He framed me!' I screamed in my head.

"He gave me these clothes as a present. Please, believe me. I had nothing to do with this." I begged.

"You may have one phone call." He said handing me a phone and put it on speaker. I dialed home nervously, afraid what they were going to say.

"Hello?" A voice said. I recognized it as mom.

"Mom. It's Kiska. I-I-I'm at the policestation." I stuttered.

"Honey? What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"I think it's better if you come down here." I said.

"Ok. We'll be down there in a little bit." She said and hung up.

End Flashback(Regular POV)

"From there, Since they could work it out we had to go through trial. But with the evidence that was given they charged me guilty. I was put in Jail for 2 months and then put on parole for 10 months." Kiska said. "Trust me. Not a fun place."

"I can't believe that he framed you!" Hilary exclaimed.

"My mom and dad believed the police that I was a criminal because of the evidence. I was out with him every night that he robbed. So it just seemed more like I was his partner in crime. I was grounded for a long time, and they no longer trusted me at all. Since I also had so much boyfriend trouble they weren't allowing me to see anyone. I wouldn't be surprised if they are still like that.Only people that believed my through this whole thing was Adrian and Nika. They stuck by me the whole way." Kiska said. "After everything that happened I felt that if I tried to be friends with you guys I would only be betrayed later on. I didn't want to bring that upon myself again so I was just going to be a loner as Adrian said."

"I still can't believe all this. Your joking right?" Mariah asked.

"It's all true." Kiska replied.

"Question!" Tyson exclaimed suddenly. "None of this explain's why you hate beyblading. Explain?"

"Dominic could see that I had great potential in beyblading. We would occasionally go street blading. Being that I was a girl everyone thought that they could beat me. Dominic used that to his advantage. He was betting money. He knew I would win so all he had to do was bet that I would win against someone who would bet that would lose and there you get money. I found out all this after the trial. I was not only being framed for something I didn't to but I also was being used just to get money. I hated that I decided to give up on beyblading. I mean on tournaments, if someone on the street know's your good theres no doubt that they'll place a bet. And if you lose then they get mad at you. I just don't like it." Kiska explained.

"See Kiska! That wasn't so bad." Nika said with a smile.

"Easy for you to say." Kiska replied. "All you did was listen."

It started to get dark and Kiska decided that she was gonna go. Adrian wanted to stay longer. Kai walked her home.

"You never told me all that in detail." Kai said walking behind her.

"I barely knew you. I surprised myself that I told you what I did." Kiska replied.

"You don't know anything more about me then that I grew up in Russia and that I'm not very fond of my childhood." Kai said.

Kiska stopped almost making him run into her. She turned around to face him. "Well I told my story tonight, How about yours?" She asked.

"My grandfather is using me as a tool. He has set his head on world domination. He's trying to get me to join him along with his followers. He made me train under the care of his main partner, Boris. With him a mistake usually ended from either abuse or just solitary confinement. Or any other kind of cruel punishment he could think of. There was also a lab where he would often test experiments on us.Not to mention, I'm one of his favorite things to 'play' with." Kai said.

"Us?" Kiska asked.

"They would bring kids in telling them that they would help to inhance their beyblade skills. But really, we were all being brainwashed. They would abandon the weak but make the strong help in their movement to take over the world." Kai explained.

"Do the others know this?" Kiska asked.

"Parts." Kai said. "Not a lot."

"I guess we've both have had rough pasts." Kiska said. "But yours is worse then mine."

"Mine hasn't ended. Boris and Voltaire is after me." Kai said."I escaped the abbey when I was little and ony returned a couple years ago because I was curious about a blade called black Dranzer. I helped them in their plan before I realized that I wasn't unbeatable thanks to the bladebreakers. All they want is for me to come back and use black dranzer for their will."

They started to walk again getting closer to Kiska's house. "Bye." Kai said once they arrived on the driveway.

"Bye." Kiska echoed. She walked up the driveway into the house.

(Back at Hilary's house)

"I've known Kai for like 3 years and I'v never seen him act like that to anyone." Tyson said looking out the window as he saw Kai and Kiska start walking away.

"Adrian. Is she serious about only being friends with him?" Mariah asked.

"You heard her story tonight. Only thing keeping her back is that she's afraid that he could end up like Zivon or Dominic or the other guys." Adrian said. "She feels like she can't trust anyone anymore. To tell you the truth, she's still a little bit nervous around you guys. But she's slowly coming out of her shell."

"I feel so sorry for her. I mean, she went to Jail for 2 months and didn't do anything." Jelena said. "It's no wonder that she's distant."

"But at least she's making progress." Nika said with a smile. "I told her to give you guys a chance. One of the only reason's why she started hanging with you guys in the first place."

"Well thanks for making her do that." Jelena said.

"Well my parents have no idea that I'm here so I'm out. Later you guys!" Nika said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Nice meeting you!" Jelena said waving bye to Nika.

After a couple more hours of just chatting everyone headed home.

(Next day) -Kiska's POV-

The sun shone through my windows. But I wasn't awoken by the sun shining in my eyes but because someone was shaking me to wake me up. I groaned and opened my eyes. I did a stretch and looked at the person who woke me up. Dad.

"When was the last time you practiced?" He asked me.

"I dunno. Two weeks?" I answered truthfully.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"I'v just been hanging with friends." I replied sitting up in bed.

"Practicing for the tournament at your school right?" He questioned.

"No." I said.

"Well then, today, you're gonna be putting in some practice time." He said.

"What? But it's Sunday! You know the 'day of rest'?" I said.

"Get dressed and meet me outdoors by the dish." He ordered. I nodded slowly and replied with a 'yes sir' before getting out of bed. I got dressed and grabbed my beyblade stuff and went to the dish where my dad was currently standing with Adrian.

"Battle Now." He said. Adrian and I both got our launchers ready but waited for his count. "3..2...1...Let it rip!"

We both lauched and I simply knocked his blade out before we even touched the stadium. My blade spun triumphantly in the middle of the dish.

(Adrian's POV)

I was so surprised by my quick defeat. It happened so fast I didn't even see what happened. I launched and the next second my blade was next to my feet and My sister's blade was in the middle spinning strongly.

"Good enough for you?" Kiska asked.

"Not good enough." He said with his arms crossed.

"Not good enough? He didn't even see what happened! You don't even know what happened! I could catch anyone off guard with that." Kiska said.

"You right. I don't know how you did that but it was too quick. If you did that in a real championship battle the judges could get suspecious. You have to practice doing regular battles." He explained.

"Let them get suspecious. I have nothing to hide." Kiska answered.

'How did she do that? I'v never seen anyone end a battle that quickly.' I thought. I listened to the fight she and my dad were currently doing. 'If she keeps this up she's gonna end up with extra blading time instead of getting out of it. But that's not what I'm worried about. When ever she has one of these fights she seems to go back to how she was before our friends entered the picture. She becomes quiet and cold again and it's back to square 1.'

"Now battle again. I'd like to see what you did but use it during battle and not in the beginning." He ordered.

She growled. And got ready. I picked up my blade and did the same.

"Launch." Our dad said simply.

Both blades landed in the stadium. Kiska's blade spun around the dish in a zigzag pattern making it hard to make a direct hit. "Dark Dragonix, Attack!" I commanded. By biteast rose out of it's blade and charged at Kiska's. She simply dodged. "Illusion." I said. My blade multiplied itself and trapped Kiska's blade in the middle. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the battle. "You can't possibly find the real one." I said. She gave no smart reply. Her blade suddenly sped through and hit the real one pushing it dangerously close to the rim.

"What did you say about me not finding the real one?" She asked. "Do it Crystal." Her blade charged and pushed Dark Dragonix out of the stadium.

'I lost again!' I thought angrily. Then I felt eyes staring at me. I looked towards the window and saw Jelena looking at us with a smile. I smiled and waved.

"Better?" Kiska asked.

"Better than before. Now. Do it again." He said. Kiska and I hurried to pick up our blades to prepare for the next battle. "Go."

Both blades landed in the stadium again. My blade charged for hers and she took the hit. She continued to take it again, and again, and again. Soon her blade was wobbling Dark Dragonix came in for the final blow when suddenly there was a quick buzzing sound. When Dark Dragonix collided with Crystal my blade flew out and hit a tree that was behind me. Her blade was spinning quickly around the dish.

"I liked that strategy. Adrian you can go now. Kiska, you're staying." He said.

"Wow a compliment. Hey! Why do I have to stay?" Kiska asked.

"Because you haven't practiced for awhile. You need practice." He answered.

"Can we at least take a break?" Kiska asked.

"Not until you're done." He answered sternly.

'I think she'll be okay. It's only training.' I thought before walking away.

(Normal POV)

"Hey Adrian! Thought maybe Kiska would want to go to the mall with me." Jelena said as Adrian walked through the door.

"She has to train." Adrian replied.

"She seems good enough already. I mean I think you did a number on her that last battle. But she still beat you." Jelena said looking back outside.

"It was an act. She was letting me win until she somehow gained enough power to bring her blade into a strong enough position to send my blade flying. You should have saw the first battle. I don't know how she won." Adrian said.

"How long do you think she's gonna be training?" Jelena asked.

"I dunno." Adrian answered.

"Well do you wanna go do something?" Jelena asked nervously.

"Sure!" Adrian said. "Where do you want to go?"

"Surprise me." Jelena said with a gentle smile.

"May I escort you out of the house?" Adrian asked extending his hand. Jelena blushed but grabbed his hand. And they both walked out the door.

Adrian and Kiska's mom was watching the whole site from the living room. 'How cute. I wonder where he's taking her.' she thought smiling.

(Many hours later) -Kiska's POV-

I panted heavily. I felt like I could fall any moment. But I couldn't let him see that. That would only mean endurance training which I'm not in the mood for right now.

"Do the drill again." My dad said taking a drink of water.

I obeyed and launched my blade. I noticed that every time I launched, my blade was getting significantly weaker. Luckily he didn't say anything so far.

"Dinners ready!" Her mom yelled out the back door.

"Let her finish this." He answered.

I sighed. I was hoping for a break. He hasn't let me take a break since I woke up this morning. I haven't even been able to get a drink of water or eat anything. I looked down at my blade. 'How come he wasn't saying anything about it? I know! He think's 'm purposely doing it!' I thought. My blade weaved through the posts and stuff that were set up around the yard. Then I heard the front door open and close. I looked over my shoulder to see Adrian. He had a big smile plastered on his face. What was he so happy about?

(Regular POV)

"So did you have fun with Jelena?" His mom asked grinning.

"Yah! We had a great time." Adrian replied. He looked outside and saw Kiska. "They're still going at it? They've taken a break right?"

"I don't know. I had things to do earlier. I just got home maybe an hour ago." His mom answered placing a plate of food in front of Adrian.

"Sorry I already ate with Jelena." Adrian apologized.

"No problem." She said taking back the dish.

"Well I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Adrian said.

"G'night."

"Night." Adrian answered.

(3 1/2 hours later around 1 in the morning )

"Good job today Kiska. Now up to bed." He ordered.

Kiska gladly went up to her room. She fell onto her bed not caring to take a bath. All she wanted to do was rest.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't Walk Away

By: Roseofsharon28

Disclaimer- I do not own beyblade

Authors notes- Thanks for reviewing everyone! Sorry for any mistakes you may see in this chapter. I wrote part of this while I was starting to fall asleep. lol!

Chapter 9

"Kiska! Kiska!" Adrian said trying to wake his sister. It was just about to to go to school and she hadn't woken up yet. "Wake up! You're gonna make us late for school!" He shook her gently and she finally woke up.

"What time is it?" Kiska asked.

"7:45! School starts in 15 minutes! Now hurry up!" Adrian said urgently.

"I'll be down in a sec." Kiska said tiredly. She got up and just stayed in the clothes that we was already in. She brushed her teeth and hair then got in the car with Adrian and their mom.

They arrived at school right as the bell rang. Kiska walked slowly to class. During the class she had fallen asleep and gotten in trouble for it. Her day went on like this until around lunch time. She was at her locker getting her next books and her lunch when Adrian and Hilary came up to her.

"What is wrong with you today?" Hilary asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Kiska answered.

"You fell asleep in class. And your walking slower then a slug. Are you feeling okay?" Hilary asked.

"I'm okay. I'm just tired." Kiska said shutting her locker.

"Well maybe after you eat you'll feel better. Come on." Adrian said.

Kiska nodded and started to walk with them. To her it was as if they were running even though they were only walking. She fell behind them and walked slowly. Suddenly, She didn't feel like she could take another step."Adrian." She whispered and with that her legs gave way and she fell to the ground. Adrian and Hilary turned around to see Kiska on the floor.

"Kiska!" Adrian said. Other teens walked by and wondered at the scene.Some stopped to see if she was okay making a small crowd. Adrian and Hilary rushed over. Adrian picked her up putting her into a sitting position. "Are you okay?"

"Tired..." She whispered and then closed her eyes.

Adrian picked her up and took her to the health room and laid her on the bed.

"What happened?" The nurse asked.

"We were going to the cafeteria. She said that she was tired and the next thing we knew she was on the floor." Hilary explained.

"I'll take care of her. You guys go eat." She said with a smile.

Both teens nodded and walked to the cafeteria and joined their friends.

"Well your late. What took you guys so long?" Tyson said.

"Where's Kiska?" Mariah asked.

"We just took her to the health room." Adrian said. Everyone's eyes were suddenly filled with worry.

"What?" Jelena asked worriedly.

"We were walking here here and the collasped in the hallway. All she said was that she was tired." Adrian explained.

"You think from training yesterday?" Jelena asked.

'Training? Could that be why she's so tired? I know that they were still training when I went to bed. That must be it!' Adrian thought. "I think you're right."

"Training? As in Beyblade training?" Tyson asked.

"Yah." Adrian answered.

"Oh! Can I battle her now?" Tyson asked.

"I still wouldn't. But I think I know why she's so tired now. Be right back you guys." Adrian said standing up and walking away.

"What's so bad about a simply battle? Arg!" Tyson mumbled.

"I saw her beat Adrian yesterday Tyson. Even if you did battle her you would stand a chance." Jelena said smirking. "She can knock opponants out before they even enter the dish she's so quick."

"No one is that strong." Tyson said.

"Or so we thought." Jelena said.

"Hey where'd he go?" Hilary asked suddenly.

"Where'd who go?" Mariah inquired.

"Kai. He was here a second ago." Hilary said pointing to the now empty seat.

"Probably to go see his girlfriend." Tyson said.

"I think you should be thankful that he didn't hear that." Ray said.

"Whatever." Tyson replied.

(Health room)

Adrian walked into the room where Kiska was laying down resting. "How is she?"

"She's fine. Just needs some rest. When she wakes up I'm gonna recommend the she goes home for today and maybe tomorrow." The nurse said.

"Well I need to ask her something. Is it okay if I wake her up?" Adrian asked.

"I don't think it would hurt. Then she could go ahead and call home." The nurse said. She walked out of the room letting them be able to talk. Adrian gently shook Kiska awake.

"Hm?" She moaned.

"Yesterday. Did you train all day?" Adrian asked.

"Yah." She answered quietly.

"Any breaks? Did you eat or drink anything yesterday? How much sleep did you get?" Adrian asked.

"No breaks. I haven't eaten anything since saturday night. And for sleep I got maybe 4 hours." Kiska answered with a yawn.

"That explains why you sick. You wore yourself out." Adrian stated.

The nurse walked in with a phone. "Here. Call and see if you can go home."

Kiska dialed the phone and got a yes from mom.

"Why did you let him do that to you yesterday?" Adrian asked. "This is the worst thing he has ever done to you."

"I saw everything as flawless. But there's always a flaw in his eyes. The more I messed up the more I had to do. Time just went on and on and when I started to get tired I didn't let him see it knowing that it would only mean endurance training. I just could say ' I'm tired and hungry I'm done training, bye dad.' You know that." Kiska explained.

"But still-" Adrian started.

"It's my problem. Besides he knows that I'm out doing something. He smells a rat. I don't think this band is gonna last any longer then another week or so." Kiska said sadly.

"You can't give up Kiska." Adrian said.

"Face it Adrian." Kiska said sitting up and looking at him straight in the eyes. "It's over."

"How are you feeling?" Kai asked entering the room.

"I'm still tired. But overall, I'm okay." Kiska answered with a smile.

"I'll leave you two alone." Adrian said and walked out the door.

Kiska shook her head. 'He is really trying to get us together...' She thought watching him leave. "What's over?" Kai asked.

"The band. I don't think it's gonna last another week or too." Kiska explained.

He grunted. "What happened to make you so tired?"

"My dad had me training all day yesterday from dawn until early this morning. No breaks not even time to eat. The last meal I had was saturday night. I'm just worn out. Sorry if I worried you. I'm sure that Hilary and Adrian exaggerated on what happened." Kiska said. "Don't worry, I'll be okay."

Kai nodded. "Would you like anything to eat from the cafeteria?"

"I'm going home in a little bit. I think I can handle a few more minutes of not eating." Kiska said with a smirk. Just then her mom came in the door.

"Are you okay honey?" She asked worriedly.

"Yah. Just tired." Kiska answered truthfully.

Kiska's mom noticed Kai standing on the side. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt anything?" Her mom asked curiously.

"No. Mom, this is Kai. Kai, this is my mom." Kiska introduced.

"I know. We've met a couple times." Kai answered. "Through your brother."

Kiska smiled. "Well I guess I'm going. Bye Kai."

Kai nodded and left the room.

"Just let me sign you out really quick and then I'll get you home." Her mom said filling out a small paper saying that it was okay that Kiska came home. Once done with that they went home. Her mom gave her some chicken noodle soup and some ice water and then Kiska went up to bed and slept through the night and didn't awake until Tuesday morning.

Kiska woke up refreshed and ready to accomplish anything. She had a good breakfast and then went off to school with Adrian.

"So I take it you're feeling better." Adrian said as they got off the bus.

"Yah! I'm ready for anything." Kiska answered. As soon as she got off the bus she was greeted by Mariah, Hilary and Jelena.

"Back in school already? That was a quick recovery." Mariah said.

"I was only tired. I slept from the time I got home until this morning. I can't say that I'm tired today." Kiska answered.

"Um..A little birdy said that you don't think our band is gonna last any longer." Hilary said putting her hands on her hips.

Kiska glared at Adrian. "I'm sorry you guys. But my dad is starting to get suspecious of the whole thing. If he finds out then we're finished." She explained.

"Then why did you make the band in the first place?" Hilary asked.

"I didn't. You guys asked me. I even told you in the beginning that it was only gonna be a thing that play around with and have fun. We were not gonna go perfessional."Kiska said.

"Forgot about that." Hilary said.

"Yah. But really. If he finds out then who knows how much training he'll put me through since he will think that I did this and skipped out on training." Kiska said.

"He'll put you through none. And if he does then I'll stay with you the whole time Kiska. He can't ware you out like he did on Sunday." Adrian said sternly.

"Like I said before Adrian, This is my problem. Stay out of it." Kiska said. "Just let it be."

"Kiska, he's gonna start training you more then before since the school tournament is coming up. He expects you to participate." Adrian said. "You have to at least have a little control."

Kiska didn't answer and started walking to class.

"Explain?" Hilary asked.

"Our dad expects her to be the best. He pushes her to her limits and sometimes to far. Sunday was one of those times. He woke her up at around 6:30 along with me and made her practice until sometime early monday morning. No breaks and she didn't even get to eat or drink anything during that time. She let's him push her." Adrian explained. "But if he keeps her going like this she could hurt herself badly. I can't let that happen."

"Who does she trust the most?" Jelena asked. "That person could try talking to her.Try make her stand up for herself."

"As far as I know, she still doesn't trust anyone." Adrian said. "Not fully anyways. Not even me."

"Kai." Hilary said.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't Walk Away

By: RoseofSharon28

Disclaimer- I do not own beyblade!

Authors Note- Thanks again for all my reviewers! I truely am loving them . Here's the next chapter. May I say things are gonna start to heat up. -evil grin-

Chapter 10

"Kai." Hilary said.

"What about Kai?" Adrian asked.

"Kai can talk to her. I mean she sneaks out almost every night to see him. You could get him to try talk to her about it." Hilary explained.

"What's the percentage that he'll talk to me. We're all surprised that he's even been talking to her. And did you say that Kiska sneaks out almost every night?" Adrian said.

"Yah. You didn't know that?" Hilary said.

"I'v talked to him a little bit. Them is seeing each other is changing both of them. Like you said, the old Kiska is coming back. Kai isn't as anti-social as he used to be. I think he's our only hope." Mariah said.

Kai walked by the group but stopped when he heard his name. "Dare I ask?"

"Hey Kai! Just the person we wanted to see." Mariah said with a smile.

"Forget it. I'm gone." Kai said starting to walk away again.

"Wait Kai." Adrian said.

'The sooner I listen to them the sooner they'll leave me alone.' He thought and stopped. He glanced over his shoulder and Adrian walked over.

"Look. We just wanted to know if you could try to talk to Kiska." Adrian paused. "Try to get her to stand up for herself. If she let's my dad push her like he is now she could get hurt."

"Sometimes you just have to endure. Doesn't matter what is thrown at you." Was Kai's reply. Kai started walking away again.

'How can one endure when there isn't much left in them? When one is ready to give up?' Adrian thought. The bell rung and everyone scrambled to their classes.

(Lunch time)

Everyone was eating their lunch then a voice echoed through the cafeteria and hallways. None other then the principal of the school making an announcement through the megaphone. "May I have your attention please. Sign ups for the Beyblade Tournament will be placed on a bulletin board outside the cafeteria. If you plan to participate you must have the following in your team. The team must be a team of at least four people. Strategists are not considered part of the blading team. They can only be there for help. You can have no more then 6 people total on a team. We look forward to seeing the battles. Good bye." The principal announced.

"We're participating right Kai?" Tyson asked.

"Yes." Kai answered.

"Yay! Practice after school Max?" Tyson asked.

"You practice? I didn't know the word practice was even in your vocab." Max said with a smile. "Sure."

"I'll join you guys too." Ray said.

"So are you girls gonna participate?" Max asked.

"It depends if we can get another blader." Mariah said looking at Kiska. Kiska was currently in her own world and was poking the food on her plate.

"You okay Kiska?" Ray asked.

"Hm?" Kiska asked looking up. "Oh yah. I'm fine."

"You seem a little preoccupied." Ray said.

"It's nothing." Kiska answered.

"What do you say Kiska? Blade with us?" Mariah asked.

"Yes."

Hilary and Mariah's jaw dropped. "Really?" They both asked.

"I'll blade with you." Kiska repeated herself. 'Not that I have a choice in the matter.'

"Yes! I'll finally be able to battle you!" Tyson said rejoicing.

"Just because I'm on the team doesn't mean that I'll battle Tyson. The forth person is a subsitute for is someone get's sick. Having more people on the team is just so that you know that you can't get disqualified for lack of players. Me being the last person to join the team makes me the substitute." Kiska explained with a smirk. 'At least being entered and on a team should get him off my back for awhile.'

"They make sure everyone battles at least once." Kai said.

"Way to kill my parade yah Kai?" Kiska asked.

"Hmph."

"What about just a little practice battle." Tyson begged.

"Why do you want to battle me so much? Are you really that cocky to think that you can beat me? Believe me Tyson. Never underestimate your opponant. And if we do battle each other I'm not one for you to mess with. I have more power with me then that meets the eye." Kiska warned. "Ask my brother if he hasn't told you already."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Tyson mumbled.

"Maybe you should teach him a lesson sis." Adrian suggested.

"Adrian." Kiska started.

"Just a little battle. It won't hurt." Adrian said.

Kiska sighed. "Okay. Gym after school Tyson. Prepare to lose."

"I can't lose to a girl." Tyson said in a cocky tone.

'Those will be his last words.' Adrian thought. Even though Tyson was his team mate he had to be behind his sister in this battle. There were a couple more hours before school and Kiska could easily change her mind in a blink of an eye.

(After school in the gym)

'Time to see what she's made of.' Kai thought standing with his arms crossed waiting for the battle to start. You could already feel the tension in the room.

"Ready?" Max asked. "3...2..1...Let it rip!"

Both blades were launched and Dragoon flew out of the dish before even touching it. Crystal spun strongly in the middle. She did the same attack that she did on Adrian the couple days before.

"There. You had your battle. Now you can't say that you've never battled me." Kiska said catching her blade. She then walked out of the room.

Tyson stood dumbfounded. "How did she do that?" He asked unbelievably.

That was everyone's question. She had figured out an attack that didn't even let a person react. It was so quick and flawless that you couldn't figure it out either.

Adrian walked over and picked up dragoon and examined him. "You're lucky. He's not damaged. The last time mine took a beating."

"Do you know how she did that?" Tyson asked.

"No idea." Adrian answered handing Dragoon to Tyson.

'I've never seen a battle end that quickly. She's got serious power. Kiska is one to watch in the tournament.' Kai thought. He replayed the short battle in his head. Trying to see if he could figure out what happened.

"Girls, we have our ticket to the top." Mariah said.

"Not the best words to use Mariah. You can't use her. That's the reason why she hates beyblading in the first place." Adrian said.

"Sorry. Well you guys have serious competition this year." Mariah said giving a thumbs up.

"We're the champions three years running. Even if you guys have her, she can't fight all your battles." Tyson said.

"Tyson who did you guys almost lose to last year?" Hilary asked. "Oh one of the newbie teams if I remember."

Jelena giggled. "You guys were lucky that Kai was able to pull you guys out."

"You guys haven't even participated once. There are some really tough bladders." Tyson said crossing his arms.

"Yah we haven't participated but we've practiced with you guys before and other people. And not to mention we won." Hilary said.

"Whatever." Tyson replied.

"Girls 1, Tyson zip." Max said quietly to Ray. Ray chuckled.

"Come on you guys. Let's go look for Kiska." Hilary said.

(Kiska's POV)

After the battle I went outside. I wanted to avoid getting asked about how I ended the battle so quickly. I ended up outside by a large tree. I sat down and leaned against the trunk. I pulled out a small bag of sunflower seeds from my back pack. I sprinkled them on the grass near by. I calmly watched as birds came closer to eat. Scared and shy at first but soon they came right up to me. I put my hand down and one bird jumped onto my finger. I raised it up closer to me and smiled.

"Aren't you the courageous one?" I said to it softly. "Doing something you're not sure of."

It chirped as if it was responding. I put my hand back on the ground and it jumped off and joined the rest of the birds to eat.

Then it hit me. That little bird just came up to something that was 20 times bigger then it is and trusted it with no fear of what might happen. In a way that bird has more courage then I. Something happened to me and I try to avoid it from ever happening again. That bird has probably been chased by kids and animals more then we could count and yet it still trusted me. I was more like the other birds who after I have been chased I avoid it by keeping my guard and not getting to close to something even if it was nice.

I started to think of everything that has happened to me. I noticed that at the moment, I was living a life just doing what I was told. I was staying clear of everything that used to bring me joy all because of a bad experience. I started to debate in my head if I should try actually blading because I want to again or really keep trying to get away from it. Truth was, I was born to beyblade. I had the natural skill. But so I was also with singing. My dad could try to take that but I can't let him.

I stood up in one swift movement scaring all the birds. All hid somethere safe but the one little bird only fled to a branch right above me in the tree. And when I took a couple steps it came back down. I smiled again and then looked in front me. I saw Mariah, Hilary, and Jelena in front coming towards me. I started walking towards then with one thought in mind. It was time to start changing things around here.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't Walk Away

By: RoseOfSharon28

Disclaimer- I do not own beyblade!

Authors note- Well I hope you guys liked that chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers! May I say I really don't know what is going to happen in this story anymore. I'm running on empty and yet ideas actually keep coming! Can you believe it! lol well I'll stop talking now. Heres the chapter! Chapter 11

"Hey Kiska!" Hilary said.

"You guys...It's time to get ready for that tournament." Kiska said.

"What?" Mariah asked.

"You heard. It's time to train. We're gonna win this tournament." Kiska said with a smile.

"Let's get started then!" Mariah said. 'What happened to her these last few minutes. A second ago she battled just to get Tyson off her back. Now she's battling because she wants to. Her attitute seems brighter. Could this be the old Kiska that Adrian was talking about?' Mariah wondered.

"We'll go to my house. There's a lot of things to practice with." Kiska said. They all agreed and then started to walk to her house since it wasn't that far.

They arrived at the house and went straight to the back yard. There were two dishes on the ground and there was a small shed on the side. Kiska walked over to the shed and unlocked it.

"What's in there?" Jelena asked.

"Our training supplies." Kiska said pulling out some wood pieces and throwing them on the side. She pocketed the keys and turned to face them.

"You guys battle really quick. Goal is to be the last person standing. No making partners to get someone out." Kiska said.

The three got their blades and launched at the same time. Jelena's blade took the defensive spot in the middle of the dish. Hilary and Mariah's blades attacked eachother around the dish.

'Jelena is has a defense style. Mariah and Hilary seem to be attack. I'm combination. This will work out perfectly. We can first work on getting Jelena's defense status up by attacking her and once she's at a very high spot we can attack her to work on getting through tough defensive people and that can also bring up our attack. Then all we need in endurance. That can simply be done my modifiying the blades a little bit and doing some physical excercise.' Kiska thought watching closly.

Hilary's blade was out first, then Jelena's and Mariah's was spinning weakly in the middle.

"Okay. I'v got out training plan." Kiska started. "Sorry Jelena but you are gonna be the main target through most of this. I'll treat you to something later alright?"

"You came up with a training schedual in just a couple minutes?" Hilary asked unblievably.

"Yah and I also figured out your blading styles." Kiska said. "Please correct me if I wrong. Jelena, your blade is made strictly for defense. Hilary and Mariah, You guys are both specialize in attack and have very low defense. And all of your blades lack the endurance part."

"Sounds about right." Hilary said.

"Okay. Here's the plan. We will be battling Jelena's defense full on. This will help to build her defense even farther then it already is. It can also help to immune her blade to strong attacks that other bladers might use. Remember we have to battle her full on. No holding back. After her defense is up we battle her more. Our goal then will be is to break through her defense shields. It will help bring up our attack strength. Once we've done that I'll find someone to help me modify your blades so that we can work on the endurance factor. As you probably know, some bladers strategy is just dragging it out." Kiska explained. "And don't worry, I'll be practicing with you guys all the way." She added with a smile.

"I can't believe you came up with all that in less then five minutes." Mariah said.

"Hey I'm not the only one who can do that. A lot of people can. Adrian does it too. It's one of the only reason's why he can pull through a battle with a win. Both of our blades are combination types so we can switch between what kind of style we want to blade in even during battle. All we have to do is figure out the opponants battle style and we can easily come up with a way to counter everything it may throw at us. It's simply outsmarting your opponant." Kiska said with a grin. "See now Adrian is no problem to me because I know every blading technique that he uses in battle. His mistake is that during practices he'll show them to me trying to beat me. All it does it make it so that I can recognize it the next time. Not to mention and I figure out a way to beat it right then and there."

"Shouldn't he know all your attacks too?" Jelena asked.

"Yes. He should but I make my attacks so swift and quick that it's hard to find out what happened and he doesn't have enough time to come up with a counter attack." Kiska explained.

"I'v noticed."Hilary said.

"Well you guys let's get started." Kiska said clapping her hands.

Jelena's blade took it's spot in the middle of the dish. Mariah and Hilary teamed up to make a vicious attack on Jelena's blade. Jelena's blade took it but came out wobbling.

"Come on. Jelena. Get your defense up again." Kiska said.

Jelena focused on her blade and her blade spun strongly again in the middle.

"There. Remember how to do that. That can help you in battle if you can keep coming back like that. But you can also use it to trick them. Like this. Try me." Kiska said. Mariah and Hilary caught their blades as Kiska launched her blade into the stadium. It spun around wobbling.

"That's a really weak launch Kiska." Mariah said taking note of how much it was wobbling.

"Just watch." Kiska said. "Attack me full on Jelena."

Jelena's blade charged for Kiska's blade. Kiska's blade suddenly started spinning quickly and by time Jelena's blade made contact it was strong enough to knock Jelena's blade right out of the stadium.

"See. If you can appear weak to you opponant they can get overconfident and recklessly try to attack you thinking that no matter what they'll win. All you have to do is bring up your power with the right timing and knock them out since odds are they'll used a weak attack." Kiska said. "Oh and that wasn't even all my power yet by the way. You also need to learn how to control it. Trust me. If I used all my power your blade would no longer be existant." She smirked.

(Adrian, Tyson, and Max)

They had decided to come over and play video games at Adrian's house. They walked through the door and heard the sounds of spinning beyblades. They were surprised to see the girls outside practicing and what shocked them the most was Kiska was there too right with them.

"I can't believe it." Adrian said. "She brought them over to practice."

"Come on!" Tyson said rushing over to the window.

They followed and watched as Kiska instructed them.

Adrian watched closely to what was going on in the dish. Jelena's blade was in the middle getting attacked my Hilary and Mariah. Kiska would every once and awhile launch and do an example of some sort.

'Jelena's blade is in the middle which means she's defense.' Adrian thought. "Their getting Jelena's defense up." He said aloud.

"What? How can you tell? It looks like an unfair battle to me." Tyson said.

"Their not battling. They're training. Kiska is trying to build on Jelena's defense. Them attacking her is making Jelena learn to put more power into her defense shields which will make it harder for them to attack her." Adrian explained.

"Good training strategy." Max said.

"We're in for a tough tournament this year." Adrian said.

The girls decided to stop for the day.

"Here give your blades to me. I'll get your endurance parts for your blades ready. You can start learning how you use it to your advantage tomorrow or whenever the next time we practice." Kiska said. Jelena, Mariah and Hilary all gave their blades to Kiska.

"Getting back in the groove are we?" Adrian asked.

"Hm?" Kiska asked.

"You were just beyblading and having fun. Not to mention you were also teaching them!" Adrian said with a smile.

"Let's just say, a little bird showed me how I should be." Kiska said with a smirk. "You guys better get training. I can sense the championship title."

"You can't win on defense alone." Adrian said.

"You noticed. That was only for today's training. There's gonna be a lot more training then what we did today." Kiska said. "Hey you guys up for music practice?"

"Where are you getting all this energy?" Hilary asked.

"I dunno. I guess from that long nap I had." Kiska said grinning.

"Sure why not. We need to work on the music a little bit anyways. Even if it is only lyric writting." Jelena said.

"Hey, theres that coffee shop that just opened up. Do you want me to see if I can get you guys a spot?" Adrian asked.

"Yah!" Mariah exclaimed.

"I guess we should come up with a name huh?" Kiska asked.

"Well the beyblade team is Mystic Bladers. What about Mystic Singers?" Hilary said.

"Sounds like a chorus line. What if we change the 'Singers' to 'girls' or 'gals'?" Kiska asked.

"Mystic Girls. I like it." Mariah said. "It has a nice ring to it."

"Then it's settled. Adrian get the Mystic Girls a place to perform." Kiska ordered.

"Yes your majesty." Adrian said bowing with a smirk.

Kiska rolled her eyes.

A couple days later Adrian found an opening at a small cafe on the other side of town but it wasn't to far. They said that they just finished the stage and was going to make it only for karaoke but if the band was good that maybe it would be their personal stage. Couple nights later they performed and the manager liked it.

"You guys are great!" He clapped.

The four girls smiled. "Are we in?" Mariah asked.

"Welcome to your stage." He said pointing to the stage behind him. "Let me know dates that you want to perform and I'll set up a poster telling people when."

"Sure thing. We'll talk about it." Hilary said.

"See you later." He said then turned around.

"I can't believe it! We have a home stage!" Mariah squealed.

"I know!" Hilary said.

"Wow." Kiska said quietly. 'I'v always wanted this. I just can't believe that I'm really here! And knowing that we could go farther...It's just amazing.' She chuckled. 'When we get an award we really gotta thank Adrian. It's really only because of him.' I glanced over and saw him sitting on a stool smiling at the girls before him. Kiska walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks so much Adrian. We never could've done it without you." Kiska said.

"Hey. You guys are the ones that impressed the manager not me. It's all of you." Adrian said.

She chuckled. "We wouldn't of been able to impress him if you didn't find the place and set this thing up."

He shook his head. "Fine, I'll take the credit."

"Thats a good boy." I said ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" He said straightening his hair back.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't Walk Away

By: RoseofSharon28

Disclaimer- I do not own beyblade!

Authors note- Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 12

Couple more weeks past and the band played regularly at the cafe. Usually maybe once or twice a week. But now the tournament was ready to start. Everyone scrambled to register and finish preparing for the tournament.

"Are you ready Kiska?" Hilary asked.

"Yah. This is gonna be a piece of cake." Kiska replied giving a thumbs up.

"Do you think that we're ready?" Jelena asked.

"Trust me. Your stats will be off the charts. Your defense is so high I doubt that anyone will even be able to make a solid hit with out flying out. And for the rest of us we're improved dramatically." Kiska said. "Remember the strategy you guys. Quick and painless."

"Makes it sound like your gonna kill someone." Mariah laughed.

"You can play with your opponant for awhile but realize the long you keep them in the more they learn about your blading style. But I know for me, I'm going in fierce and quick." Kiska said.

"I going to do as you say, 'play' with my opponants." Mariah said.

"Don't forget trick number one." Kiska said smirking.

"Teams, please gather in the middle of the stadium." An announcer said loudly into a microphone.

The teams all headed to the middle of the stadium and waited for the next directions.

"Okay. To get this tournament started we will pick to names from this hat. Those to people will be with first to battle. This is the only battle of the tournament that deals with singles. The match doesn't count for anything, it's only for everyone's enjoyment. And the two people are..." He said.

"I never heard that there was going to be an exhibition match." Kiska said.

"Hmph. Theres like 100 or so other people here. The odds of you being chosen is like practically none." Mariah said.

"Skyler and Kiska." DJ Jazzman finished picking the two names.

"No not." Kiska said. She made her way through the crowd of people and to the dish in the center where Skyler was waiting for her. Kiska scanned the audience for a certain someone. And he was sitting a couple rows from the front watching her intensely.

"What are you even doing here? Girls aren't meant to blade." Skyler said cockily.

"You must be a girl in disguise then because you're gonna lose in just a couple of seconds." Kiska replied smirking. You could hear a little big of chuckling from the other teams near by.

"Don't let her insult you like that!" One of his team mates said.

Skyler opened his mouth to retort back to Kiska but she beat him to it. "If you want to put me in my place...Then you simply just have to beat me. I mean, you said yourself that I'm not meant to beyblade. Which means, I should be no problem to you at all." She said putting her blade on her launcher.

"3...2...1..Let it Rip!" DJ Jazzman said.

Both blades launched and immediately Skyler's blade was thrown out of the match. The blade flew and hit the wall on the far side of the stadium. Everyone gasped. Kiska's blade gracefully landed in the middle and she smirked.

"And the winner is Kiska." DJ Jazzman said.

'She's gotten even stronger these last couple of weeks.' Kai noted seeing the power that Kiska released on that simple yet complex move. 'And no doubt, she's not even at the top of her game yet. She was only warming up.'

'She's doing exactly what I want her to do. Of course I could always get to get rid of the competition completely.' Somebody thought from up in the crowd.

"Well folks. This proves that we're going to have some interesting battles this year." DJ Jazzman said.

That day they went through a couple rounds. And stopped at the semifinals.

"Okay everyone. Tomorrow we'll be hosting the semi-finals and the day after is the finals. Be sure not to miss it! Tomorrow we have The Mystic Bladers vs. The Alaula Bladers and The Bladebreakers vs. The Red Blazers. Winners of both battles will face off against each other in the finals.Good bye everyone and have a nice day!" He announced.

"Yes! We made it to the semi-finals!" Mariah said happily.

"Were gonna beat the Alaula bladers and then beat the Bladebreakers!" Hilary said with much determination.

"Don't be too cocky." Kiska said warningly.

"The battles in the last round are different." Jelena said looking at a handbook about the tournament. "Instead of the three on three format they use four bladers and then one more battle incase of a tie unless a team wins three times. We'll be up against all of the Bladebreakers and because of there being more battles it could provide them with more of a chance."

"Hey it'll probably only be Max, Ray, Tyson and Adrian. I doubt that there will be a tie. Kai usually tries to stay out of the battles if he can. Which means Tyson would probably take over leaving us with two free wins." Hilary said.

"Hilary..." Kiska warned again.

"What? Get Tyson all worked up and he'll be careless and thats the time to attack him because he'll be to caught up in trying to find and insult or something he won't be paying attention." Hilary explained.

"Well then you will be the one to battle him and show me that alright?" Kiska said.

"Sure thing!" Hilary said with a smirk.

(Next day)

"Bladebreakers have already beaten their opponants, now it's time for The Mystic Bladers vs. The Alaula Bladers. First people battling are Mariah from the Mystic Bladers and Trisha from the Alaula Bladers.." DJ Jazzman said. The crowd cheered as the two opponants entered the stadium.

'Trisha's blade is attack and her bitbeast is a lion called Lionaris. If Mariah doesn't play around we should get this match in a matter of seconds.' Kiska thought. "Mariah! Don't mess around."

"Aww, But Galux wanted to play." Mariah said. "But if you say so."

3...2...1...Let it rip!

Both blades entered the stadium. "Go Galux!" Mariah called quickly.

"Calling her out already? What's the rush?" Trisha said with a smile. "I guess it's time to have a cat fight. Lionaris."

Both blades attacked fiercely.

"Lionaris, Electric Claw!" Trisha commanded. Her bitbeast glowed a yellow color as it got ready to attack then it went in for the kill.

'Wait for it...now.' Mariah thought. "Attack Galux!" Her blade hit Lionaris and made it fly out of the stadium.

"Winner is Mariah!" DJ Jazzman said. "Next up we have Jelena from the Mystic Bladers and Ally from the Alaula Bladers."

3...2...1...Let it rip!

Both blades landed in the stadium. Jelena let her blade take the middle of the dish and go into defensive mode. 'Ally's bitbeast doesn't look like it could do any damage but she's probably one of the strongest on that team. Her specialty is endurance. The longer Jelena drags it out the less chance that she'll have of winning.' Kiska thought. "Her blade is endurance style Jelena. Remember the strategy." Kiska said.

'Yah, I remember the strategy but its kinda hard to do when your opponant won't attack you.' Jelena thought to herself. 'Maybe if I attack first I can get her to attack me. Then I can work out the strategy.' "Keiko!" She called. Her large killer whale bitbeast came out to attack. It hit Ally's blade hard then went back to the middle.

"Hmph. Try again Jelena. I know your game. You wait for me to attack so that you can counter it with you defense and make me lose. I knew that we would end up faces you guys and I made sure that I knew all of your teams movements. Sure the battle against Mariah didn't work out as planned but still, you guys aren't going to win these next ones." Ally said with a large smirk.

'Hm...So she has a very good eye for these things. But that's why I made sure that the team was prepared. Jelena should know what to do.' Kiska thought.

'Time to take the offensive.' Jelena thought. "Keiko, Changing current." Her bitbeast made a confusing water current which knocked around Ally's blade. "Finish it Keiko. Hit it out with your tail."

Her bitbeast came up and with its mighty tail hit Ally's blade out of the stadium.

"Second battle goes to Jelena!" DJ Jazzman announced. "Final battle is between Kiska from the Mystic Bladers and Blair from the Alaula bladers."

3...2...1...Let it Rip!

Both blades entered the stadium. Kiska decided to use her 'weak launch' strategy to deceive Blair.

"Aren't you the captain? Shouldn't you be the strongest?" Blair asked.

Kiska smirked. "Finish me then. It really doesn't matter if you win this one because we've already won two out of three. You winning doesn't do anything."

"It can show that you guys can be defeated." Blair said. "Flare!"

Flare, a fire pheonix similar to Dranzer came out and to dive into the stadium and through Kiska's blade out of the arena. Then there was a buzzing noise and as Flare made contact with Kiska's blade it was then thrown out of the stadium and landed next to Blair's feet.

"Yah. We can be defeated...Just not by you Alaula Bladers." Kiska said. "Good battle though."

"Winner is Kiska! So it comes down to The Mystic Bladers vs. The Bladebreakers. Come back tomorrow everyone for the Finals!" DJ Jazzman said.

(Later that night)

Kiska snuck out her window and climbed down the tree. Adrian heard something on the roof and looked out his window to see her climbing down. He shook his head. "Those two are just to stubborn to admit that they like each other." He said to himself then continued back to reading his book.

Kiska walked to the park and waited by a tree. It had become her and Kai's meeting place for when they would do this. They usually would meet under the tree and then just walk around the park and just talk as they admired the night sky.

"It's about time you got here." Kai said from up in the tree. He was laying down on a large tree limb.

Kiska looked up not knowing he was there until he said something. "What are you doing up there?"

He jumped down. "Am I not allowed to climb trees?" He asked with a smirk.

"So, Were battling off against each other tomorrow." Kiska started changing the subject.

"What's your line up?" Kai asked curiously.

"Depends, what's yours?" She replied. "I don't just give off free information. Especially to opposing teams."

"What about to a friend?" Kai asked.

"Tell me yours and I'll say ours." She said simply.

"Fine. Tyson, Ray, Max then me." Kai stated.

"Hilary, Mariah, Jelena and then me." Kiska said smiling.

"Did you just come up with that or did you already have that in mind?" He asked.

"Four people have to battle in the last round. That's my whole team. So no matter what you guys will face me one way or another."

"Are you thinking that we were scared to face you?" Kai asked.

"Yah. You bunch of fraidy cats." Kiska insulted playfully.

"Save it." Kai said simply.

"Oh, Did I hit a nerve?" Kiska asked with a smile. Kai stayed silent. "Are you guys really afraid of losing to us?" She asked suddenly changing into a more sincere tone.

"I wouldn't say afraid. You guys are really just giving us a run for our money if you catch my drift. And may I say, I don't take losing very well." Kai admited.

Kiska snickered. "Hey, we're not unbeatable. Adrian used to beat me all the time until I took matters into my own hands, and my dad started pressuring me. I'm just surprised that we're making that much of an affect on you guys." She said. "Besides, It's only a game. Losing is all part of it."

"I know that." Kai said simply.

"It's because of what you were trained to do at the abbey isn't it?" Kiska asked.

"That could be a very big part of it." Kai said. "It's getting late. I better get you home. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Technically, It's in a couple hours. It's past twelve." Kiska said.

"Why am I even friends with you?" He said shaking his head. 'Because you like her.' A voice said in his head.

"I dunno? Why?" Kiska replied.

"Come on." He said.

He walked her home and then went his own way.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't Walk Away

By: RoseOfSharon28

Disclaimer- I do not own beyblade

Authors note- Well I was going to let you decide who battles who but I found a way that will work out. This story has only about 3-5 more chapters left! I can't believe it! lol. I personally think that this chapter is junk but whatever. At least I got it done lol.Well enjoy the chapter and don't forget get **_review_**!OH yah, I forgot what the name of Adrians Bitbeast was and if I said it at all in the story I can't find it. I have an idea but i don't know if its right so if it's a different name let me know...

Chapter 13

"Welcome Ladies and Gents! Children of all ages it's time for the final face off between The Bladebreakers and the Mystic Bladers." DJ Jazzman announced.

Both teams went to their places on opposite sides of the stadium.

"Our first battle is between Hilary and Tyson." He said.

"Have fun losing." Hilary said.

"Hey! Why-" Tyson started.

"Keep your cool Tyson." Max said.

Tyson took a deep breath and got ready to launch.

"3...2...1...Let it Rip!" DJ Jazzman said.

Both blades landed in the stadium and spun around quickly. Each waiting for the other blader to make their move. "Dragoon!' Tyson called. His blade hit Hilary's blade hard.

"Come on Jezar!" Hilary called. Her wolf bitbeast came out to meet Dragoon. It was a dark black color with piercing yellow eyes. But on it's right rear leg it had a red flame that looked almost like a tattoo. "Darkness Flame."

Jezar darkened the stadium making it harder to see inside and then spit out flames that hit dragoon repeatedly. Then Jezar camoflaged with the stadium.

"Fine you wanna play that way? Then we will." Tyson said. "Dragoon, Galaxy storm!"

Dragoon made tornados that carried Hilary's blade right out of the stadium.

"Winner is Tyson!" DJ Jazzman announced. "Next up we have Mariah vs. Ray." Both bladers walked up to the stadium and got ready. "3...2...1...Let it Rip!"

Both blades spun around the stadium quickly. "Driger! Tiger claw!" Driger quickly came out and slashed Mariah's blade end up near the edge of the stadium. 'If I finish her now she won't be able to go on with her usual tricks.' Ray thought. "Again Driger! Don't let her recover."

"Galux! Dodge it!" Mariah commanded. But she was too slow. Driger came up and knocked her blade out. "How...?" She asked herself.

"We've been watching your team closely Mariah. We know a lot more then you think we do. I knew you were going to 'play' around and such so I had to get you out quick before you were able to do so." Ray explained.

"Winner is Ray! As of right now the Mystic Bladers are in quite a bind. If they can't pull off a win then they're out. Next up is Jelena and Max!" DJ Jazzman said.

"Jelena wait." Kiska said quickly before Jelena started heading up.

"Huh?"

Kiska walked up to her and whispered, "Max is a defensive blader. Use the endurance part on your blade. I think you can figure out what to do from there."

Jelena nodded and then walked up.

"3...2...1...Let it Rip!"

Both blades were launched strongly into the stadium. Max's blade went straight for the middle to take the defensive stance. Jelena's blade quickly spun around in circles around the dish.

"If you're not going to attack then I will." Max said. "Draciel!" His blade sped out from the middle towards Jelena's blade. And right when they were about to make contact her blade vanished and then appeared again in a different spot of the dish. "Keep trying Draciel."

Jelena's blade kept doing the same thing everytime Draciel got close. Soon Draciel started to slow down. 'Jelena is just making illusions of her blade. But it's so quick and smooth that it seems like its only one blade. She's trying to tire Max out.' Kai concluded from watching the match.

"Okay Keiko. It's time...Tsunami Wave!" Jelena said. Keiko came out of the blade and created a huge wave that carried Draciel out of the stadium, landing beside Max.

"And Jelena pulls off a win! The Mystic Bladers are still in the game. But they're not out of the clear yet. If the Bladebreakers win this next round then they take the championship, but if the Mystic bladers win this round then we will have a tie breaker." Dj Jazzman said. "We have the battle between the team captains. Kiska vs. Kai! This will be a very interesting battle. The rookie blader, Kiska has been known to end the battles within seconds of the launch but Kai, has a 'take no prisoners' style of blading. Will he be able to get past the first couple seconds?"

Both Kiska and Kai walked up to the stadium. Kiska smirked. "I'v been waiting for this battle." Kiska said. "How about this, I give you a little bit of a chance. I'll let you get in the stadium unlike all those other bladers that were in this tournament."

"I don't need a 'chance'." Kai said getting ready to launch.

"3...2...1...Let it Rip!"

Both blades landed in the stadium. "There, You're in the stadium...Now your out. Crystal! Melting Ice!" Crystal came out of it's blade and covered the stadium with a layer of ice that was very slippery. "Careful Kai. You don't want to slip." She smirked.

"Dranzer turn it into steam! Blazing gigs!" Kai said. Dranzer caught the stadium on fire and melted the rest of the ice and evaporated the water causing the stadium to be covered in a hard to see mist.

"Thanks Kai for the steam covering. But I still know where you're blade is. Crystal...Hit him out." Kiska said. Her blade sped through the steam cloud and collided with Dranzer. Dranzer went flying out of the stadium.

"Winner is Kiska. And we have a tie folks! Both teams make consult with each other who will blade for the next round." DJ Jazzman said. "But for now there will be a 10 minute break."

"Kiska, you should take this. You're our best chance." Jelena said.

"Are you sure?" Kiska asked.

"You just beat Kai without breaking a sweat. None of us can do that and knowing the Bladebreakers that's who they'll send out." Mariah said.

"Yah. But this time. I'll take him out quick." Kiska said looking down at her black and blue blade in her hand.

-The Bladebreakers-

"I'm going to battle her again." Kai said.

"Fine with us." Ray said. "Just don't do that steam thing again." Ray added with a smile. "It made the whole stadium hot."

"But-" Tyson started.

"Let him take this Tyson." Max said. "You already lost to her once and we don't want to take that chance again now do we?"

"So! Kai just lost! And you're letting him battle again!" Tyson asked.

"Yes. Kai's the captain. At least he stayed in the stadium longer than you did the last time you battled her." Ray said.

"Kai...I want to battle my sister." Adrian said suddenly.

Kai narrowed his eyes. "From what I heard you've never beaten her."

"I used to beat her all the time. I have found out her secret that she's been using this whole tournament. If you can take that advantage away from her, she be vulnerable for a minute or two which is when you have to strike. Please Kai. I can win this." Adrian said.

"Okay..."Kai said.

"Don't worry Kai. We're winning this tournament." Adrian said with a smile.

"Alright everyone! Here comes the tie-breaking match! Will both bladers step up to the dish?" DJ Jazzman said.

Both Adrian and Kiska walked up and got ready to launch. "I didn't expect to be battling you." Kiska said.

"Always expect the unexpected." Adrian said.

"Bladers ready? 3...2...1...Let it Rip!"

Both blades were launched with much force. Adrian's blade quickly hit Kiska's blade into the air. And Kiska gasped as Adrian's blade fell simply into the stadium.

Kiska smirked. "So you learned my trick. No problem. Crystal, Dive bomb!" Her blade fell fiercely towards Adrian's with a solid impact.

Crystal then stayed in the middle of the stadium. Kiska looked up into the crowd and spotted their father. He was sitting watching the battle. She couldn't tell what is expression was. Weather it was approval or disapproval. She then looked back into the stadium. There was still smoke from the impact that she just made on Adrian's blade.

Then the smoke cleared and Adrian's blade was still spinning strongly. "Wow Adrian. You surprised me. I didn't think that your blade would survive that." Kiska said. 'There's something that is making him push harder to win. But what?'

"Dark Dragnix. Bind her." Adrian said.

'Bind? That's new.' "Crystal Fly!" Kiska said quickly just missing the attack.

"Catch up with her Dark Dragnix." Adrian's dragon bitbeast flew up in the air and caught up with Crystal. "Now use bind." The bitbeast wrapped itself around Crystal. "Now slam it into the ground."

'I have to get her out of that...I know, I'll bring him down with me.' Kiska thought. "Crystal, Freeze him to you."

"Let her go!" Adrian said quickly. His bitbeast let Crystal go at that moment which made Crystal fall down into the stadium with a crash.

'Could he be trying to prove something?' Kiska wondered.

"You don't know how long I'v waited for this moment. I can finally show dad that I'm the strong one." Adrian said muttered just loud enough for Kiska.

Kiska took a step back. "You've been jealous of me?" Kiska asked.

"Dad has always favored you Kiska. I'v always had to work to get his attention and I'v still never even gotten that much." Adrian said. "Beating you seems to be the only way I can prove to him that beyblading is clearly my sport and not yours. Think Kiska, if you lose, he'll leave you alone and you can go do your singing thing."

'He's right.' Kiska thought. She looked back at her team. They were all counting on her. She looked back into the stadium and saw that Crystal was wobbling. 'I'm sorry you guys...' Kiska moved Crystal towards the edge of the stadium and then nodded trying to encourage Adrian to knock her out .

"No, I have to beat you fair and square. You letting me win won't prove anything." Adrian said.

"Then you better give me all you got Adrian. Crystal, Final attack, Ice shard beam." Kiska said with a smile.

"Dark Dragnix, Ultimate Blast." Adrian commanded returning the smile.

Both blades gathered the last of their power and then charged for each other in the middle. The collision was so hard that both bladers flew backwards. They then both stood up shakily.

Then the battle just came down to endurance. 'Come on Dark Dragnix.' Adrian said watching Crystal and his blade wobble. After what seemed like hours a black and blue blade stopped spinning and Kiska fell to her knees.

"And we have a winner folks! Adrian! And the Bladebreakers take the tournament!" DJ Jazzman announced.

Everyone cheered loudly. Kiska stood up again and picked up her blade and placed it in her pocket. She looked up to the crowd towards her father. He was frowning with disapproval. 'This isn't going to be a fun night...' She thought seeing his face.


	14. Chapter 14

Don't Walk Away

By: RoseofSharon28

Disclaimer- I do not own beyblade.

Authors note- Hehe I'm finally getting to the long awaited chapter. lol I'v had this in my head for weeks but I was to lazy to write out the battles lol. Well enjoy. The main reason why this story is called Don't walk away is coming up - Don't forget to review!

Chapter 14

-At home-

"Congradulations my boy!" Kiska's dad said happily to Adrian. She could tell that he was only doing that to make sure that he got his approval. But inside that man was boiling. His strong blader just took a fall, not against just any opponant but her own brother who seemed like he could never even get close to beating her. Kiska just sat on the couch and watched. Her mom said that we both did a great job. She at least knew that she was honest. That plan that Adrian thought of during the match wasn't going to be as they thought. It wasn't going to be where their dad would simply just start using him for all the beyblade stuff, he was going to keep at it with Kiska. She knew it. Adrian's glory was only going to last for awhile.

About an hour later things started to get quiet. Both Adrian and Kiska headed up to bed. Kiska decided to stay up awhile and just listen to music. She went into her own world when she heard her door open. Her dad slowly walked in and closed the door behind him. She took off her headphones and sat up in bed. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"You lost today..." He started.

"Hey, Adrian's a lot better then I thought. You'd be better off working with him then me dad." She tried.

"I found out where you went wrong...You need more endurance training." He said sternly.

"But dad-"

"All you're next practices will be endurance. " He said then left the room.

'hm...tomorrow is saturday. He'll make me practice tomorrow morning unless I sneak out. I'll just wake up extra early and not come back until after the gig that night.' Kiska thought. She set her alarm for 5 in the morning hoping that it was early enough to get out of endurance training.

Kiska awoke and quickly got whatever she would need for the day and then left the house. She left a small note to Adrian letting him know that she had already gone out.

She yawned as she walked through the empty, dark streets. What else was there to do at five in the morning? She found a donut shop that was open and decided to get an early breakfast. She then just ate there and rested for awhile.

"Uh miss?" Someone asked shaking her slightly.

"Huh?" Kiska asked waking up. "I must of dozed off..."

"Yah...You've been out for awhile. I'm sorry but this is not someplace to sleep." She said, not in a mean way.

"Sorry." Kiska appologized. She looked at the time and saw that it was almost six. She got up and left the shop and headed for Hilary's house.

Kiska soon got there and knocked on the door. Hilary came tiredly and opened it. "Hey Hil, Sorry for coming so early. Can I come in?"

Hilary yawned. "Yah." She opened the door more then closed it behind Kiska. "Something wrong?"

"My dad was going to make me go through endurance training. I just had to get out of the house before he came to wake me up. I wouldn't want to pull another all day and most of the night thing again." Kiska explained. "But we can still sleep. I'v been up since 5. I actually feel asleep in the donut shop earlier."

"Hmph. Well I know I'm going back to sleep." Hilary said. "You can lay here if you want. I doubt you want to sleep on the floor in my room." She said pointing to the couch in the living room. Kiska nodded and laid down.

(Authors Note: I'm sorry. I don't know what they should do during the day so i'm gonna skip to the time of the gig)

Kiska, Hilary, Jelena amd Mariah all got on stage and performed they're last song. They've been getting more of a crowd every night that they performed. But that night had someone that happened to 'walk' by and found out something that they weren't supposed to.

"Another great night you guys!" Tyson said.

"Yah, You guys are getting better and better." Max added.

"Thanks." Jelena answered.

"Uh oh." Kiska said suddenly. She was looking out the window and saw a figure of someone. She could tell exactly who it was. It was none other than her father. He was watching her intensly.

Hilary followed her gaze. "Is that your dad?"

"Yah. I think our time is up you guys. He has found out about our band." Kiska said sadly. "I think I better go..."

"Call us." Jelena said. "Don't worry...It'll be okay."

"Hmph...Except for that my dad blows things way out of poportion." Kiska said and walking towards the door. "Adrian! Dad's here!"

'That can't be good...' Adrian thought hearing what Kiska said. He looked outside and for sure he was there waiting for them. "Bye you guys."

They both went home with their dad. And once home Kiska was told to stay downstairs. Adrian went upstairs and listened to what was going on downstairs.

"What were you doing!" He asked.

"I was performing...with my band." Kiska said simply. She was going to try hopefully for the last time to get through to him.

"Were you there all day! Is that why you missed practice?"

"No. I purposely left early so I wouldn't have to. Then I avoided all your calls." Kiska said.

"You're grounded young lady."

"Why because I didn't want to get sick again from practicing for a whole day and most of the night? Last time I fainted at school dad!" Kiska said. "I'm telling you this now. I don't want to become a 'beyblade master' as you call it. I don't mind blading for fun but you make it torture. You want a 'beyblade master'? You know that you have a son named Adrian who is willing. He loves the sport and is just as good as me. Even better! You want a winner then you should use him. Not me. I want to do my singing thing. And I will do my singing thing." She finally said.

Adrian listened carefully. He had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. And then it came...

"You want to know why your crowd at the coffee shop keeps getting bigger and bigger?" their father started. Kiska didn't say a word. "Because people are spreading the word about your guys. You want to know what they're saying?" He paused again. "They're saying ; 'You have to come watch these girls. They're so horrible that it's funny.'" He finished.

Tears started to push through Kiska's eyes. "You're lying. You're just trying to get me into blading again. It's not going to work dad. I'v made that decision up already. You should use Adrian or no one. I'm not going to follow your dreams anymore. I'm going for mine. And I guess maybe...I can't do that here. There's so much more out there for me." And with that she ran upstairs and slammed her door shut.

'He's so harsh! But at least she finally stood up for herself.' Adrian thought. He walked over to his sisters room and knocked on the door.

"Go away Adrian." She sobbed.

"No chance." Adrian said coming in.

On her bed was a backpack with clothes. She was at the moment grabbing her wallet and other personal things that she wanted. She then stuffed it into the bag.

"Sleeping over at Hilary's?" He asked having a feeling that she was doing something much more drastic then a sleepover.

"I'm leaving Adrian. And I'm not coming back. I just can't stay here anymore. It feels just like jail to me now." Kiska said picking up her bag.

"Kiska, No!" Adrian said and blocked the window.

"Adrian, move now." Kiska said looking up at him.

"You're not going to let it end like this." Adrian said.

"Actually I am. I can't take it anymore. I have to do this. Now move." Kiska said starting to walk around him Adrian simply blocked. "Please Adrian..."

"Where would you go Kiska?" Adrian asked.

"I don't know yet. And I really don't care right now. I just need to get out of here." Kiska said and started to push him aside but it didn't work.

'There's nothing that can change her mind. She's had enough.' Adrian thought and surprisingly moved aside.

"Bye Adrian. Thanks for everything." Kiska said and climbed out of the window and down the tree.

Minutes later it started to rain. 'I guess...I hope you find what you're looking for...' Adrian thought watching her leave. He then walked out of her room and closed the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't Walk Away

By:RoseOfSharon28

Disclaimer- I do not own beyblade

Authors Note- Sorry if that if everything in the last chapter was quick and everything...I'm just trying to get to the part I really wanna write LOL. Sorry if that makes it boring. But thanks to everyone whos stuck with me!!!!!!!! This chapter might be a little fast paced too. But I'm not sure yet. Depends If I can find extra things to write in it lol.

Chapter 15

(Kiska's POV)

Figures...It rains. I started picking up my pace so I could hurry and get out of the rain. And yet, I didn't care about getting pelted with the heavy rain drops falling from the sky. It just felt good getting out of there. The rain actually feels quite refreshing. I wanted to go to the park but knowing that this is actually one of the usual times I would meet Kai I didn't want to take that chance of meeting up with him. Not now at least. I searched my brain for some place that I could go. I decided on a nearby alley. I wanted into the dark place with my bag. I was by now totally soaked with water. Along with my belongings in my backpack. I sat down against the wall and then drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I awoke to the small crowds of people that filled the sidewalk. I stood up and squeezed some water out of my clothes and my hair. Then I walked out of the alley, blending in with the people. I know I got a couple stares since I was still wet from last night. I headed off to the laundry mat to wash my clothes and get into something dry. Once that was finished I found a small cheap diner where I got some breakfast.

While I was eating I started to debate if I should go to school or not. Of course if I were to go then I would be swallowed up by the many questions that would be thrown at me and then non stop lectures from them trying to get me to come back. Then I decided not to go. I wouldn't accomplish anything over there and all my homework and such is at home and I wasn't even going to dare go over there now. Now, I was on my own. Just like I wanted it to be. Independance gained.

(At school)

That morning Adrian covered for Kiska saying that she left early this morning for school and not to worry about her right now. His parents bought it since Kiska has done that a couple times. But surely he was going to be able to cover for long. He walked to school with his head hung low. 'I hope she comes to her senses...' He thought. I lifted his head as he walked through the gate.

"Hey Adrian!" Jelena said cheerfully. "Where's Kiska? She sick?"

"Uh...yah." He lied. 'This is gonna come back to bite me...'

"Oh, And we had practice today. Maybe we can just stop by and ask her what she wants us to practice." Mariah said.

"Nah. You should just let her sleep. She's really not feeling well. You guys could probably just run through what you guys did the last time." Adrian said.

'Something's not right about him today...' Jelena thought watching Adrian. He seemed a little off. 'Something happened last night.'

Adrian then excused himself and walked into the building glad to get away from her curious friends. Jelena followed behind him waiting for the right time to confront him.

"What's up with you Adrian?" Jelena asked walking up behind him as he put his stuff away in the locker.

"Nothing much." He replied simply.

"It doesn't sound like it. Where is Kiska really?" Jelena asked. "The truth this time."

"Am I really that obvious?" He asked. She nodded. "I don't know where she is."

"What?" Jelena asked not understanding.

"She's gone Jelena. She ran away last night after a fight with our dad. I tried talking her out of it but I couldn't. I don't know where she is. She won't answer her cell phone either." Adrian said.

"Do your parents know?" Jelena asked.

"No, I told them that she headed to school early. They have no idea that she left yet." Adrian said.

"I can't believe it..." Jelena said looking down. "Is there hope of her coming back?"

"She made it sound like this was for good. Sorry to say this but you guys might want to finish this band thing." Adrian said.

"We'll do one more performance. It can be our farewell performance and we can dedicate a song to her." Jelena said.

"When should we tell everyone else?" Adrian asked.

"Let's wait a little bit. I tell the girls. You can let your team know when you feel like it." Jelena said. "And Adrian,"

"Hm?" Adrian said looking at Jelena.

"I'm here for you. Remember that." She said with a smile and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks."

Later 

"Adrian!" Hilary called.

"Huh?"

"Is it true? Is Kiska really...gone?" Hilary asked.

"Yah..."

"Gone?" Tyson asked.

"Is that why you've been so quiet today?" Max asked.

"She ran away last night." Adrian said.

"Dude, aren't you gonna go look for her?" Tyson asked.

"I want to but I know she won't come back. I tried to prevent it last night but she left anyways." Adrian said.

"After school we should split up and look. If anyone finds her then just talk and see if you can persuade her." Ray said.

"Jelena said that we're gonna have a farewell concert in a couple weeks at the cafe. Are we really giving up that easily?" Mariah said.

"As much as I hate to say it...Kiska isn't coming back. Not unless she decides to by herself. Her own words last night was that being at home was just like prison." Adrian said.

"Do your parents know?" Mariah asked.

"No." Adrian said.

"You are going to tell them right?" Mariah asked.

"Sooner or later. It's not like they're aren't going to realize she's gone." Adrian said.

"I hope she comes to her senses." Hilary said. "Running away is not the right choice."

3 days later, 9 pm

Adrian was laying on is stomach doing some homework while listening to music. His mom slowly walked into this room and closed the door. He took his head phones off and looked up at her. She had a couple tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong mom?" Adrian asked sitting up.

"Kiska, something's not right. What happened Adrian?" She asked.

"I'm sorry mom. I'v been lying to you." Adrian started.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know mom. She ran away...4 days ago."

"I was afraid of that..." She sobbed.

"Mom, I think its better if we don't put any notices up saying shes missing. We just have to hope that she comes back. I think she just needs some time on her own." Adrian said.

She sighed. "I hope she does come back...Thanks for being honest Adrian."


	16. Chapter 16

Don't Walk Away

By: RoseofSharon28

Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade.

Authors Notes- Thanks for reviewing. The story is coming to a close. Maybe a couple more chapters left...Oh then I forgot if I ever said this but... I know that I kinda threw the whole Adrian thing out there earlier with the tournament battle. But I needed it to happen and I couldn't think of another way to do it at the moment. Keep in mind that this is actually the first chapter I'v written since like Oct 05 at least. lol! I know that Adrian was OC in that chapter and then jumps back into regular. It just had to happen that way. Oh and I went and glanced through this story and I have a bad feeling that I'm gonna repeat myself in this chapter. I like 20 sure that I am but more confident that I won't.Theres also another part that I don't even remember putting in the story in the first place. If I did do any of these, please let me know!

**Chapter 16**

5 Weeks Later Kiska's POV 

It's been rainy lately. And because of that I think I've developed a cold. Even then, I walked around the city once more. I'v noticed some signs up saying that my band was having a farewell concert. I was surprised that they even were going to do one more concert even with me gone. As much as I hated to admit it, I was curious to actually go watch and see how it turns out. But after all that happened I just couldn't. Even through these weeks never have I seen one missing person poster or heard anything about me 'disappearing'. Makes me wonder why. How did Adrian cover up what happened?

I looked up infront of where I stopped walking. Why was it that I always stopped here? The Ice Cream shop that Dominic works at. He was currently finishing up serving a couple. They took their bowls of ice cream and sat down. He glanced out the window and saw me. He said something to his friend in there and then started to walk out. I turned around on my heel and started walking again.

"Kiska wait!" He called.

"..."

"Please, Kiska. I just want to tell you something."

I couldn't believe what I was doing. I actually stopped and let him catch up.

"Can we talk for awhile? If it makes your more comfortable, you can pick the location." Dominic said.

I sighed. "Your shop?"

He smiled. "Sure. You can have some ice cream too. My treat."

We walked back to the shop and we took a table in the back corner. Still in sight of other people that were in there. I figured that if he was to do anything then people were around to witness it.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for everything I put you through. If I could do it again, I would change it. I know you don't love me and therefore I'll respect that. I'll move on. I just wanted to ask if, we could still be friends?" He said sincerelly after handing me a small cup of ice cream.

"I...I don't think I could trust you just like that..." I said with a cough. But the way he said it, it sounded like he really meant it.

"I understand. I know...I really messed up and pulled you into it. You never deserved that and never will." He said. "I just wanted to make an affort to let you know that if you need to talk to someone, I'm always here."

"I'll..remember that."

"By the way, your brother came in here a couple days ago.." Dominic said putting on a now serious face.

"He did?"

"Yah, he said that you ran away a few weeks ago without a trace. But then you show up here. Was there a reason?" He asked.

"Reason for what? Leaving? Or showing up here?" I asked putting some more ice cream in the mouth.

"Both. Are you willing to talk? If not, you can leave if you want." He said.

"I ran away cause of...'family' problems. And showing up here? It just happened." I said coughing again.

"Family? Is there still issues with me?" He asked.

"There will always be issues with you. I don't think that'll ever change. Maybe with my mom but not my dad. I think even Adrian would be shaky on it. It's slightly to do with you but don't worry about it." I said.

"How can I not? So pretty much you ran away because of me. I split a family up." Dominic said.

"Dominic, don't go beating yourself up. It's not because of you, there were... other things going on. I left because I couldn't stand being home anymore." I explained. I could tell that he was really sorry for everything he did and that he did change. He is really just trying to fix things the best he can now.

"Adrian said that if I ever saw you then to let him know. Is it okay if I do?" Dominic asked.

"I guess. But I wouldn't mention the whole conversation part. I would just say that you saw me walk by the window or something." I said this time sneezing.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked. "You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine." I said giving a fake smile. Truthfully I didn't feel good at all. I was ready to go to sleep but I ignored the feeling as much as I could.

"Oh, by the way...your band is great." He said. "They're having their last concert tonight."

"So I'v heard." I could tell by the tone in his voice that he wasn't completely believing me.

"Are you going?" He asked curiously.

"I...don't think so. To many people. I'm keeping a low profile." I said. "And I should probably get going. Thanks for the ice cream." I added finishing it.

"Your welcome. Be safe." He said as I got up and threw the ice cream away in the trash can.

"Oh and Dominic, I forgive you for everything. You might not have my complete trust yet but I forgive you." I said as I walked out.

(Regular POV)

"Are you guys ready for tonight?" Adrian asked

"Yah. Our final performance." Mariah said sadly.

"You guys didn't have to quit you know." Tyson said as he paused shortly from eating.

"It's just not the same as performing with her. It doesn't feel right." Mariah explained.

"Besides we only started doing this because of her. Why continue?" Hilary said.

"Hey you guys isn't that Dominic?" Jelena asked pointing towards the man walking in the door of the cafe.

"She's not here as you already know." Adrian said.

"I just wanted to tell you something but I guess I'm not welcome. I understand...I'll leave." Dominic said simply.

"Like what?" Adrian asked.

"Your sister." Dominic answered. "Am I allowed to stay for a minute to tell you or shall I walk out the door?"

"You can talk...You didn't do anything to her did you?" Adrian asked.

"I saw her an hour or so ago."Dominic said.

"How was she?" Adrian asked.

"She told me she was okay...though I don't think so. She sounded like she was sick." Dominic said.

"Sick?"

"She was coughing and sneezing. You know, the regular cold symptoms. I think she's been out in the rain to much lately." Dominic expained. "Oh and to answer your earlier question. I wouldn't do anything more to hurt her. What I did the first time was enough and it pains me every day."

"Um...thanks for letting us know." Adrian said.

"I really am sorry for what I did. I hope that she goes back home soon." Dominic said before walking back out the door.

"He sounded sincere." Jelena said.

"Hmph. After what he's done. He has a long way to do to gain trust." Adrian said before taking a sip from his coffee.

"But he said that Kiska was sick." Max said.

"Yah." Adrian said.

"Should we go look for her then?" Max asked.

"I wish we could...But it might only result in her running away for real. Right now she still might come back on her own." Adrian said.

"What time do we go on?" Mariah asked.

"7:30. We still have a long time. Any idea's on what we should do?" Adrian said.

"Just hang around here I guess." Jelena said.

"Hey, where did Kai go?" Hilary said looking around the room. "He was here a second ago wasn't he?"

"I thought he finally got over that habit. Appearently not." Tyson mumbled.

'If she's anywhere right now, it's probably the park.' Kai thought jogging through the crowds of people on the sidewalks. It wasn't long before Kai got to the park. He went straight to the place that they would usually meet up at night. Since she disappeared he continued to go there every night hoping that she'll turn up. She avoided going every night knowing he was there. He looked towards the large tree and saw a figure leaning against it with a bag next to them.

"Kiska?" He asked.

Kiska looked up towards where she just heard her name called. 'Snap. I've been noticed twice today.' She thought. She felt like she was supposed to run off but she couldn't even feel like she could run for more then a couple feet. I had no choice but to stay put. But of course I was also in no mood to talk right now.

"What do you want Kai?" Kiska asked with a cough.


	17. Chapter 17

Don't Walk Away

By: RoseofSharon28

Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade!

Authors Notes- Thanks for reviewing! Oh I appologize. Kai is OC in this more then ever compared to my other chapters. after all I can never seem to really get his character right anyway lol. forgive me. By the way this is a mostly Kai and Kiska chapter Hm...this chapter does end on a sad note may I say the least. Um...the song is "its Over" by cheetah girls. Though I'm taking out the end of the song because it doesn't completely fit in the story if its there.

**Chapter 17**

"What do you want Kai?" Kiska asked with a cough.

"To try talk some sence into you." Kai said walking closer to her.

"About what?" Kiska asked as if she was really clueless.

Kai decided to play along with her act. "I dunno. Maybe you running away from home. Ignoring everyone. You left no trace of where you went. You've had everyone very worried about you. Even me."

"Look who's talking. If I recall you said that you're away from home too. Avoiding your grandfather and such." Kiska said coughing again.

"It's diff-" Kai started.

"No its not Kai." Kiska said. "You're avoiding your grandfather because you don't want to be home anymore. You hate it there. I left because I couldn't stand it either. We're the same. Whatever advice you plan on giving me you might want to take note yourself."

"Only difference is that you actually have a family who loves you. My grandfather sees me as a weapon, a tool for him to exploit." Kai explained. "You could have at least checked in with someone by phone to let us know that your okay."

Kiska sighed and closed her eyes. She slowly slid down the tree into a sitting position on the ground.

"You know that your band is having one last perfomance tonight right?" Kai asked. Kiska nodded. "You should come. Your band is to good to just fall to pieces like that."

"I'm not going." Kiska said softly.

Kai sat down next to her. "Why?"

"..."

"Hmph. I guess now I know why everyone gets frustrated with me when I ignore them." Kai said.

"It's just complicated. I've actually been trying to figure out what my next move is." Kiska said looking down at the grass, avoiding Kai's gaze.

"I have nothing else to do until tonight. That leaves 3 hours. Talk." Kai said.

Kiska said nothing. She finally looked up and met Kai's gaze. "It's confusing too." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Maybe I can help. After all, we both are kinda in the same boat." Kai said.

"I can't. Sorry Kai." She said quickly getting up and quickly walking away.

Kai stood up and caught up to her. He grabbed her by the hand and gently pulled her back towards him.

"Kai, Let me go!" She said with a couple tears coming out of her sapphire eyes. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"You're sick." Kai said.

"I'm fine now let go of me!" Kiska said with a cough.

Kai put his hand on her forehead and felt her temperature. "You have a fever too."

"I'm okay."

"You need to rest and take some medicine to get your fever down." Kai said slowly letting her go.

"I don't have time for that right now." She whispered." Just...Stay away for now...Please?" With that she ran for a little bit then walked off.

Kai walked through the door to still see everyone in the cafe just sitting around.

"Where were you?" Tyson asked.

"Did you find her Kai?" Adrian asked.

"Oh so he can go look for her but not us huh Adrian?" Max said jokingly.

"I found her." Kai said.

"And?" Mariah asked.

"She's sick. She has a fever too. She seemed pretty irritable while I was there." Kai said.

"Did you convince her to come back?" Ray asked.

"Tried. She gave a pretty clear note that she wasn't coming back. She even said for me to... stay away." Kai said.

(Kiska's POV)

I walked along the streets after getting out the park. I actually felt bad for what I said. Yet everything that has happened ran through my head. Mostly things with Mariah, Hilary and Jelena. I found a bench along the sidewalks and sat down. I got out my notebook and started writting.

_Four voices perfectly blending_

_Right from the start_

_Oooooh, I'm afraid that's ending_

_And my world is fallin' apart_

_It's over_

_And I feel so alone_

_This is a sadness I've never known_

_How did I let the sweetest of dreams slip away_

_And I'm afraid the hurt is here to stay_

_Promises made, not meant to be broken_

_From a long time ago_

_Oooooh, so many words still unspoken_

_Tell me how was I to know (It's over)_

_It's over_

_Never thought it would be_

_Why in the world did this happen to me_

_How could I let_

_The sweetest of dreams slip away_

_And I'm afraid the hurt is here to stay_

_I go round and round_

_and round in my head_

_Wanting to take back_

_Whatever I said_

_No one was right_

_We all made mistakes_

_I'm ready to do whatever it takes_

_Please, Please, Please_

_Don't let it be...Over._


	18. Chapter 18

Don't Walk Away

By: RoseOfSharon28

Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade.

Authors Notes- Here's everyones update! Thanks for reviewing. I'm stuck on trying to figure out an ending...I'v been trying to play endings out in my mind but haven't been able to get one that I really like. Feel free to give ideas. And since the story is going to be coming to a close soon I'v also been thinking about sequal stuffs. But I have lost some interest in writting beyblade fanfics. And Ive been doing Full Metal Alchemist if anyone has noticed. Ive also been thinking of some Fruits Basket ones. Ideas are welcome so if you have an idea let me know. Same for the sequal for this. If theres anything you want to read I'll try fit it in and write something...theres even something I came up with that i could completely connect it to this one and instead of making a separate story it would just add on to this. What do you guys think?

**Chapter 18**

"Did she seem happier being alone?" Adrian asked.

"She said she's trying to figure out what to do next. She was closer to being miserable then happy." Kai replied.

"She might come back soon then." Ray said thinking on the bright side.

"She's stubborn. After the small argument that we had before she left, she wouldn't come back like nothing happened." Adrian said. "And if there's misery then there is probably some guilt linked with it." he added quietly.

"It's almost 7:30." Ray said looking at the time.

"You guys ready?" Max asked.

"Yah. If we aren't it is a 'farewell proformance' so we can always quit early." Hilary said.

"Then get up there. Don't want to keep them waiting." Tyson said giving a thumbs up.

The three girls nodded and went into the back to retrive their intruments.

Mariah walked up first and tapped on the microphone. "Good evening everyone. As you probably know this is our last proformance. It has been our pleasure performing here for you people every night and are sad that we have to stop. So we will do a couple of songs that we have slightly rearranged and then one new song that has been written by all of us. Thanks for coming." She turned around and took her place behind the drum set.

They played the couple songs that they had chosen. All were played very well but still missing Kiska as the lead. So they were all revised to fit better with just three people for that night. The middle sized crowd still liked it as always. Finally they came to their last song.

(With Kiska, her POV)

It was now dark and I finished my writting a long time ago. I started to rain again so I was walking around looking for a place I could go into for a long time until it passed. But had no luck since most places were already closed. I could hear some music along with the sound of rain and just walked along. It got louder and louder as I walked closer. Finally, I saw where it was coming from. The cafe I knew all to well and inside were all my friends and my band. There was a poster in the window saying this was their last performance. But I still didn't feel the complete need to go in and listen. Instead I saw a bench a couple feet away and sat on it. It was directly across the stage area and I could see them perfectly just as well as I could hear them.

They just announced that this was their last song and it was written recently by all of them. Then ended the introduction of the song saying it was dedicated to a very special friend.

_**Mariah:**_

_She couldn't take one more day_

_Home was more her prison now_

_Independence called out_

_She had to get it_

_A fight was all she needed_

_To give her reason_

_She slammed the door with no goodbye_

_And knew that it was time_

'Oh my gosh, those were the words I said to Adrian... This song is for me...' I realized quickly.

_**Hilary:**_

_Now she's driving too fast_

_She didn't care to glance behind_

_And through her tears she laughed_

_It's time to kiss the past goodbye_

_I'm finally on my own_

_**All:**Don't try to tell me no_

_**Hilary:**There's so much more for me_

_Just watch what I will be_

_**All of them:**_

_She walked away_

_Couldn't say why she was leaving_

_She walked away_

_She left all she had believed in_

_She walked away_

_**Jelena:**_

_Not a day goes by_

_For the ones she's left behind_

_They're always asking why_

_And thoughts of her consume their mind_

_God please let her know_

_The love we tried to show_

_We'd promise anything_

_If you'd just bring her home_

_**(Chorus Repeat with all of them again)**_

I listened to the lyrics closely. It almost seemed as if it was a letter for me. Asking me to come home or at the least, show my face again.

_**Mariah:**Tell her we love her_

_**Hilary: **Tell her she's wanted_

_**Jelena: **One more thing God_

_**All:**Tell her please come home_

_Please come home_

They really want me back. I left so much behind...I was mean to the people who only wanted to help me. This whole time I was blind to what was really going on. I hope they can forgive me.

_**(Chorus again)**_

I stood up from my place on the bench and started to head across the street. Even at night the roads are still sometimes busy. I felt like as though I was in a trance to just get to the other side and run in soaked and beg for forgiveness. I took my first couple steps into the road and suddenly realized something wasn't right. I stopped as if frozen to the street and looked to my right. There was a car coming towards me and was quickly approaching. I was literally a deer in the headlights. I just couldn't move.

_**Together singing slowly:**_

_The choice is yours alone now_

_Tell me how this story ends_


	19. Chapter 19

Don't Walk Away

By: RoseofSharon28

Authors Notes- Hehe I left you guys with a cliffy! Sorr but I couldn't help it. Okay I really need help coming up with an ending...by the end of this chapter you should know where the story stands. Holy cracker while writting this I totally can't remember if I ever gave kiska and adrian a last name! I spent like 1/2 hour looking for it in my last chapters but had no luck. I think that If i did give them a name that I remember it. If i'm wrong let me know and correct me --'Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade. I also didn't own the song in the last chapter which I forgot to do a disclaimer for. It was called "She Walked Away" by BarlowGirl. All musical credits go to them. And this whole story was actually inspired through that song.

**Chapter 19  
**

I was literally a dear in the head lights.

_-Choice is yours alone now_

_Tell me how the story ends-_

Since I couldn't move I just waited for the impact of the carThe car tried to slow down and honked their horn a couple times. Upon impact, I was thrown into the front of the vehicle then fell to the ground. My arm felt like it shattered and I could tell that it was broken, I also landed on my ankle wrong and I was sure something was going to be wrong with it. The car quickly came to a halt and the driver ran out of the car.

"Oh my gosh! Miss are you okay? I'm so sorry!" He cried.

I gave a painful moan and rolled over onto my back.

The man stood up and called 911. And an ambulance was on the way. "Help is on the way. You're gonna be okay." He said kneeling next to me again.

(In the cafe, Regular POV)

As the last note was sung there was a loud series of car honks then a screech of tires coming to a stop. The three girls put the microphones back on the stands and placed their guitars and drum sticks down and ran to their friends.

"What just happened?" Hilary asked.

"We know just as much as you guys know." Tyson said. "It's probably some drunk driver or something."

"I don't think so Tyson." Max said pointing outside. Only thing that could be seen was two figures. One on the ground and the other walking back and forth between the car and the person on the ground.

"Someone's been hit. Come on." Ray said. "We might be able to help."

The guys and three girls ran outside into the rain. The ambulance was already there attending to the victim. All of them quickly recognized the person.

"No." Kai whispered.

They were stopped a few feet away from the scene by a police man taking notes on the accident.

"Can you give us your name miss?" One of the doctors asked.

Kiska was getting ready to speak when she went unconscience.

"Please let us through!" Adrian begged the police man.

"I'm sorry son, I can't let you on the scene." He replied.

The ambulance finished getting Kiska in the back of the car and drove away with sirens going.

"What hospital are they going to?" Adrian asked.

"The one down this road. I forget its name..." He said.

"Come on you guys!" Adrian said.

They all raced down the rainy streets to the hospital. Once there they ran inside and went straight the main desk and asked about her.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked calmly.

"An emergency patient should have just arrived...Do you have any information on her yet?" Adrian asks.

"Information on patients don't come out until they are sure they know what is going on or have made progress. You guys will have to wait for awhile. Sorry." She said politely.

They walked back to the waiting room area and took seats. "Should I call my parents now or later?" Adrian asked.

"Yah." Jelena said.

"I'll be back in a second then." Adrian said getting up and walking outside to use his cell phone.

The phone was picked up quickly by his mother. "Hello?"

"Hey mom...um...you need to come to the hospital right now. It's Kiska." Adrian said slowly.trying not to worry her too much.

"What happened? Is she okay?" She asked despretely with tears forming in her eyes.

"She was hit by a car. They haven't told us anything yet." Adrian said.

"We'll be right there." She said and hung up.

He put his phone into his pocket when it started to ring. He reached back for his phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Adrian! It's Nika! Have you by any chance heard anything from Kiska lately? I'm suddenly really worried and have a bad feeling." Nika said.

"You might want to come to the hospital right now Nika. She was hit by a car and is in the emergency room." Adrian said.

"You kidding me ... This is only a joke...right?" Nika asked.

"No joke. Our parents are on their way over right now. Everyone else is inside the waiting room." Adrian said. "They haven't told us anything yet..."

"I'm coming right now whether I have to get a ride or walk." Nika said.

"Bye." Adrian said putting his phone away and going back to the waiting room.


	20. Chapter 20

Don't Walk Away

By: RoseofSharon28

Authors notes- thanks for reviewing! I'm soooo sorry for being so late on this...I had writers block, then i came up with two different endings for this (which i'm still not sure which one I'm gonna go with), and I've been busy with my other FMAxDNAngel cross over story. Well enjoy this chapter...sry if it's a lil short.

Disclaimer- I don't own beyblade!

**Chapter 20**

"Anything?" Adrian asked walking in.

"No. But there is a doctor talking to the receptionist over there." Jelena said pointing to the front desk.

Adrian walked over to the counter and listened to the doctor and the receptionist.

"She doesn't have any identification on her. Only thing we have is her empty wallet, her backpack and her cellphone." The doctor said. "Did you find any missing children reports?"

"No reports have been made with her description. Maybe pick a random number and cell it. Then whoever answers can identify her." The receptionist suggested.

"Excuse me. Are you talking about the girl who was just hit by a car awhile ago?" Adrian asked.

"Yes." The receptionist said. "Didn't I tell you to wait?"

"Yah you did. But you're also looking for someone to identify her." Adrian said. "I'm her brother, Adrian. Her name is Kiska McRae." Adrian said.

"That's not enough young man. You have to see her first. Come with me." The doctor said.

Adrian followed the doctor into the emergency room. He led him to the area where Kiska was and opened the curtain for him to look in. "Is that her?" He asked.

"Yes." Adrian said. "Can I go in?"

"Sorry, but not yet. We have to finish with our report on her. I'll be out momentarily to tell you her status." He said. "Do you remember the way out?"

Adrian nodded and walked out.

"How is she?" Jelena asked.

"They didn't say. All they did was let me get a glance of her. They said that they'll be out soon to tell us." Adrian said.

A few minutes passed and the doctor came out with a clipboard.

"Are all you here for her?" He asked curiously.

They all nodded.

"Okay, Kiska is in a stable condition. She does however have a cold with a high fever. But she is on medicine to get her fever down as well as pain killers.The car accident isn't to bad from others that I have seen but she'll still require some medical care on her injuries. She has a twisted ankle, a broken arm and a fractured collar bone. I imagine that she'll be back to normal within two months." The doctor said looking over the medical notes on his clipboard.

"Can we see her now?" Adrian asked.

"Yes. But only three at a time. You also have to be quiet. She really needs her rest." The doctor said before leaving the room.

Nika rushed into the room first with Adrian following her from behind.

Jelena looked at Kai. "You can go first." She offered.

He shook his head. "Go."

Jelena nodded and then went towards where Adrian and Nika went.

Adrian, Nika, and Jelena walked into the room quietly to see their injured friend. She was sleeping on the bed her right arm in a cast and in a sling. Her left ankle was also wrapped tightly. Her chest rose and fell rhythmic to the beeping of the heart monitor.

Nika put her hand on her forehead and felt that it was still feverish. She picked up a washcloth that was next to a bucket of cold water near the bed. She dipped the washcloth inside getting it damp, folded it nicely, and then put it on Kiska's forehead. Nika sighed. "After pulling off an escape act like that...To see her like this now just doesn't seem right."

"On the bright side, she's going to be fine." Jelena said.

"Yah..."Adrian said watching his sister silently.

Everyone, including Adrian and Kiska's parents went inside to see her after awhile and the friends were all sent home leaving only the family. Or so they thought.

The doctor told them that they should go home and get some sleep and that she should be awake in the morning. They came out of Kiska's room and went to the waiting room to leave the hospital when they saw Kai still sitting there.

"I'll be there in a sec." Adrian whispered to his mom. She nodded and walked to the car with her husband.

"Why are you still here?" Adrian asked walking up to Kai.

"I never went in to see her."

Adrian frowned. "It's to late now. Go home and come back in the morning Kai." He suggested.

Kai gave a nod. He stood up and started to walk out the door.

"Hey Kai, Wait!" Adrian called. "Do you want a ride home?"

"No Thank-you."

Adrian watched as Kai's figure disappeared into the darkness. He then headed to the car to go home.

(Early the Next Morning)

Kai was at the hospital before anyone else. He was hoping to get to be alone with Kiska. He silently walked into her room only to see her still asleep. This was the first time he had seen her condition and was a little surprised. She looked worse then what everyone seemed to explain.

He sat down on the chair next to the bed and watched her. "Kiska?"

No answer.

"Wake up. Please...Wake up." Kai said sqeezing her hand gently.


	21. Chapter 21

Don't Walk Away

By: RoseofSharon28

Authors Notes- This story is coming to a close soon. Thanks for reviewing! Sorry it took awhile again! Lol I was told that I must get it finished so I was forced to sit down and finish. The next chapter is the last chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter 21

"Wake up...Please, wake up." Kai said gently squeezing her hand.

A small moan was heard and Kai watched her closely. She turned her head towards him and he felt an ever so slight squeeze to his hand from her.

"Kiska?"

Her eyes slowly flickered open. Her blue orbs staring right into his eyes.

"What happened?" She choked out, her mouth dry.

Kai was still trying to believe that she was actually awake. And nonetheless, talking to him. "You were hit by a car last night. Infront of the cafe." He answered handing her a cup of water that was on a tray next to him.

"That would explain why I'm in pain..." Kiska said after taking a drink of the water.

'Even through all of this, she's trying act like nothing happened.' Kai thought as he watched the girl infront of him. "You know, you did have us all worried. Especially Adrian and believe it or not your parents."

Kiska closed her eyes. "Everyone was here I take it then?"

"Yah."

"I don't want see them yet...None of them." Kiska said slowly opening her eyes again but avoiding Kai's gaze.

"You have to face them sometime." Kai said in a gentle tone. "Besides, I don't think even I could hold back Adrian from coming in here."

"I just can't face them yet. Not after what I did..."

"Kiska, it's okay." Kai told her softly. "Everyone already forgave you. We all just wanted to help and decided the best way to do that was to let you go. We all believed that you could come back to us when you were ready. And we still believe that now."

Kiska stayed on the bed quietly and listened to his words. Her body started to tremble as she was trying to hold back tears. She finally couldn't hold it in any longer. In pain from her broken bones, she still turned to Kai and put an arm around him and started crying into his chest. "I'm so sorry. So sorry." She said over and over.

Kai was surprised by the sudden action but slowly wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed her back to help comfort her and whispered to her, "Shh...It's okay...Everything's gonna be fine."

They stayed like that when the door to the room opened. Adrian was standing there but upon seeing the two he backed away silently and closed the door with a smile on his face.

Adrian walked down the hallway to go back to the waiting room when he saw Nika heading towards him.

Nika walked passed him without saying a word to go to Kiska's room when he quickly turned around and grabbed her hand.

"Let me go! I wanna see Kiska." Nika said eagerly.

"Don't go in right now." Adrian said letting go of her hand.

"And why not?" Nika asked.

Adrian tried to figure out how to explain it. He just didn't want to ruin Kai and Kiska's meeting. "Just leave her alone for right now."

"Non-sense! She would want to see me!" Nika exclaimed and started walking towards the room again.

Adrian ran after her but it was too late. Nika had already opened the door and went inside.

Nika looked inside and saw Kiska in Kai's arms crying. "Oh..." Nika muttered seeing why Adrian didn't want her to go in.

Kai looked back at Nika and Adrian. He then looked back down at Kiska and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and she slowly sat up in bed and he backed away a bit to let Adrian and Nika see her better.

"Hey Kiska! Glad to see you awake!" Nika said happily with a smile.

"Hm..." Kiska moaned not knowing what to say.

"How are you feeling?" Adrian asked.

"I'm okay..."Kiska replied. She looked over to Kai who was standing behind them and he gave her a nod. "You guys, I'm so sorry for what I did. It was a big mistake."

"No worries! Sure you worried us, but we didn't think that you were going to be gone forever." Nika said with a smile.

Kiska looked at Nika surprised. How could everyone forgive her so easily. She abandoned everyone and left without a word. If anyone saw her or tried to talk to her during this last month she would avoid them or completely ignore them. She took advantage of them before and then left them in the dirt when she was done. Yet everyone she's apologized to so far has acted like if nothing happened. She just couldn't figure it out.

"Kiska, we're all you friends. Friends forgive and forget and they're always there for you." Adrian said. "And I'm your sister, I don't have a choice but to get along with you." He added with a wink.

"But I did so much to you guys..."

"It doesn't matter! Get it through your head that not all the people that are your 'friends' are going to use you and abandon you when they're finished with you. There are a lot of people that will stay with you no matter what." Nika looked at her friend. "It's time to move forward and stop dwelling on the past."

"Thanks you guys." Kiska said putting a slight smile on her face.

Later, the rest of the gang all came to see Kiska, she apologized to all just like she did to Adrian, Nika, and Kai, and all of them gave the same reply. She was going to be released from the hospital in the evening, but not before her parents came over to see her. Her friends all went home except for her brother, Kai, and Nika.

Nika was sitting on the chair in the room while Adrian and Kai leaned against the wall. All four of them were talking until Adrian and Kiska's parents came into the room.

The room feel quiet and there was tension that could be cut with a knife. Mostly because of Kiska and her father.

"Oh my gosh! Honey, I'm so glad your okay!" The mother said hugging Kiska tenderly making sure not to hurt her.

"Hi mom." Kiska said hugging her back.

"I missed you so much." Her mother said kissing her on the forehead and then let go.

Adrian and Kiska's father was standing with his arms crossed and was staring at Kiska.

"You won't be blading for awhile..." He said in a deep voice noticing her broken arm.

Nika snapped. "Is that seriously all you can think about?!" She yelled at him. "She doesn't even like to blade! It's your fault that she's like this now! You're the reason she ran away, you're the reason why she for everything that has happened to her!"

The father stood there slightly stunned from Nika's outburst but quickly regained his composure.

"How dare you talk to an adult like that." He said looking at Nika.

"To you, I feel I have every right! I can't stand back and listen to this. It only hurts her! And it pains me every time she comes to me complaining about you!" Nika yelled.

"Nika..." Adrian said quietly.

"Are you going to keep letting him do this to her? You say you stand up for her but why aren't you doing it now?!" Nika glared at Adrian wanting him to support her in her rebel since Kiska obviously wasn't going to do it.

"Why Adrian? Do you agree with what this girl is saying?"

Adrian closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again. "That girl has a name. Her name is Nika. And she's one of Kiska's best friends. And yes, I do agree with her. Everything she's saying is true. Kiska's tried to make you see that she doesn't want to blade but you've always just ignored her on it or done everything in your power to keep her from what she does like. But dad, you have to stop. You have to let her be who she wants to be. If you want a blader then I'll gladly take it. But Kiska wants nothing to do with it." Adrian said.

The man looked at Adrian, then to Nika, and then at Kiska. He silently turned and walked out of the room without a word.

'This will be interesting when we're all home...' Adrian thought watching his father leave.

Kiska looked down. "Thanks you guys..." She whispered.

The doctor came inside of the room to see everyone silent. He cleared his throat once. "You're okay to go now when you're ready." He said looking at his clipboard. "Just go to the front desk and sign the papers they have." And with that he left the room.

"Are you ready to go hun?" Her mother asked.

"Yah." Kiska answered.

"Are you okay Kiska?" Nika inquired.

"I'm fine." Kiska said with a smile and got out of bed.

She changed into some clean clothes that were brought for her from home.

They drove home and dropped Nika off at her house. When they got home, Kiska went straight to her room, avoiding her dad downstairs.

Adrian felt like he had to go check on her and knocked on her door. It had been such a long time since he was able to do that.

"It's open." Was the reply from inside.

He opened the door and closed it behind him.

She was sitting down on her bed with her notebook.

He tilted his head in confusion. From her attitude earlier he hadn't expected her to be in such a good mood. But there she was, smiling with her pen scribbling in her notebook.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Writing." She answered simply.

"A new song?"

"Yup. I've decided. I'm not going to hold back. I don't care anymore." She said looking up at him. "Adrian?"

"Huh?"

"Set up another performance date." Kiska smirked. "The Mystic Girls aren't finished yet."


	22. Chapter 22

**Don't Walk Away**

**Disclaimer**- I don't own beyblade, I only own the characters you don't recognize.

**Authors Notes**- I'm sooooo sorry!! Its almost been a year!! bows gomen gomen gomen. gives cookies Buuuut heres the next chapter

**Chapter 22**

"Adrian, find us another gig." Kiska smirked. "The Mystic Girls aren't finished yet."

"Huh?"

"You heard me! Find us something! Anywhere. We got at least one more performance!" Kiska said.

"Uh...How soon? I mean you're still pretty banged up." Adrian said pointing at her arm.

"Doesn't matter. I just want a date."

Adrian smiled. "Okay, I'll get to that in the morning." He turned around to leave her room.

"Hey Adrian?"

He turned around and looked at his sister. "Hm?"

"Thanks for everything."

"No problem. See ya in the morning." he said leaving the room.

Once the door clicked shut Kiska smiled. She closed her notebook and clipped her pen to it then put it in a backpack. She walked over to her window and climbed out onto the roof. She slowly eased herself down into the tree onto the ground being careful of her arm. She then started to walk down the street to head to the park.

She stood by the tree and looked around. 'I was hoping he would be here...' She thought not seeing anybody around. She checked her phone for a time which read 11:45 pm. 'This is normal time...' She suddenly frowned upon the thought that maybe he didn't come tonight because he thought she was to tired or to injured to make it here.

She put her bag on the grass and let her eyes scan the area to see if he was there. "Stupid Kai." She sighed.

"What did you say about me?" She heard a deep voice say from above her.

She looked up into the tree and Kai was laying down on one of the thick branches. He jumped down and landed beside her. "Looking for me?"

"Why yes I was, but if you're just gonna scare the crap out of me then maybe I don't need to show you what I wanted to show you." Kiska said stubbornly.

"Hmph. Well I apologize for scaring you even though it was funny." He snickered.

She crossed her arms and turned away from him. "You're so mean."

"What did you want to show me?" He asked now talking to her back.

She smiled and looked over her shoulder. "I wrote a new song. I wanted to get your input."

She opened her bag and brought out the notebook and opened to the page and handed it to him.

He started reading through her lyrics.

"I like it." He said handing her the book. "But you're band isn't performing anymore."

"Wrong. We're gonna have another round. For sure this one. We'll see what happens from there." She said putting the book back in her bag.

"And when is this?"

"I don't know yet. Adrian is gonna go looking tomorrow." Kiska replied.

"So I take it you're feeling a lot better then?" He asked.

"Yah. I am." Kiska said with a smile staring him in the eyes.

There was a long silence before Kai spoke again.

"Kiska?"

"Hm?" She answered.

"Back then, You asked me to give you an answer on if that kiss meant something or not."

Kiska listened. She didn't expect that to ever come up again.

"I never gave you that answer."

Kiska gulped nervously. "And...That is?"

"It did."

She stayed silent still staring into his eyes. 'He's being completely honest with me.'

He stepped closer to her. "I love you Kiska." He whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

'My heart is beating so fast. I...I don't know what to do...' She thought as she could hear his heart through his chest.

She slowly began pushing him away.

"Kiska."

"I...I don't know...If...I can do this..." She said softly.

"I get it. Take you're time." Kai replied.

There was silence once again.

"I should get home." Kiska said not looking at him.

"I can walk you-"

"I'm fine." She smiled. "See ya later okay?"

"Yah. Good night." He said passing her her backpack.

"Thanks. Night!" She said running off out of the park.

She came in through the backdoor and laid down on her bed.

'He was gonna kiss me again. I could see it in his eyes...' She thought. 'He loves me...He said he loves me...'

"I don't know if I can allow him to get that close to me. I've had to many bad relationships. I don't want to ruin that between us..." She said quietly to herself.

"But, not everything is the same as it was before..." She said looking out towards her window. "Maybe...Just Maybe...I can let him in?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Don't Walk Away**

**By- RoseofSharon28**

**Authors note**- Woot Woot another chapter! Sorry again for the long wait! I've been caught up in many things and I'm now a college student. Oh the craziness. Alright, well now that I've refreshed myself on the story I'm ready to write the next chapter. I feel bad for all you readers waiting two years just to get this far.** Thank you** sooo much for putting up with me.** Kudos to you**! I also realized that the last chapter was really simple and reaaaaallly short. So I'll try make this one a little longer. Theres a chance this might be the last chapter, depending on how far I go. Anyways, I'll stop talking now. Enjoy!

Heh sorry also since I've had this actually done and sitting on my computer for a week or so.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own beyblade. Only my OC's. Let alone I don't own any of the music in here.

**Chapter 23**

"Maybe...Just maybe...I can let him in?" She said as she looked out her window. Replaying tonight's happenings in her head. Suddenly a silhouette outside on the sidewalk caught her eye. 'It's him.' She thought recognizing who it was.

He peered straight up to the window. Seeing her in the window, he turned around and started walking away.

'Did he come to make sure I got home okay?' she began to wonder. She shook her head in an attempt to get him out of her mind.

"Gah Kai! Why now of all times?!" She said aloud falling onto her bed.

She crawled under her sheets, laid her head on her pillow and turned off the lights.

'He is different then from the other guys. I do feel like I can trust him....There's just something different there....' She thought before drifting off to sleep.

(Next day)

"Wakie Wakie."

Kiska slowly opened her eyes to see Nika in her face. "Go away Nika, I wanna sleep." She said pulling the covers over her head.

"Fine then. I won't tell you Adrian's surprise." Nika said standing up and started heading for the door.

"What is it?" Kiska perked up.

"He found you a gig. Same place as usual. They're gonna take you guys up on another performance."

"What's the date?"

"Next week Saturday I think." Nika answered with a smile.

"Awesome, I'll call up everyone else and tell them we gotta practice." Kiska said.

"Heh funny thing, they're all down stairs already. Waiting to see what you got." Nika informed.

Kiska observed her friend's smile. "Why do I have a feeling that there is more people downstairs then just the girls?"

And then there was a crash from downstairs followed by a yell. "Tyson what did you think you were doing?!"

Kiska gave a sigh. 'I guess Kai is probably here too... I'm not ready to face him...' She thought after hearing Tyson's name from downstairs.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Nika asked curious.

"Its nothing." She replied. "Please tell me the guys are here for Adrian."

"They are. Ha scared you there didn't I." Nika smirked.

Kiska grabbed her pillow and threw it at Nika. "Get out. I'll be down in a minute."

When Kiska was done getting ready, she walked downstairs to see the guys walking out of the front door. Kai was just outside the door looking up at her. They're eyes locked as she walked down her stairs. She soon broke away from his stare and focused her attention to Mariah and Jelena who were on the couch.

"I'm sure Nika brought you up on everything. We're going out to practice for awhile. We'll be back later to see how you girls are doing. Laters." Adrian said before closing the door behind him.

'Kai...' Kiska thought once the door was closed.

"So do you got new music for us?" Mariah asked.

"Uh yah. Here." Kiska said opening her notebook to the page of the new song she wrote.

The three girls read over the lyrics.

"Looks easy enough." Hilary said confidently.

"Is this the only new one that we're gonna do?" Jelena asked curiously.

"For now it is. I don't know if I'll come up with anything more in less then a week and it be ready to perform. After all we can't make our audience displeased with us." Kiska replied. "You guys ready to get started?"

"Lets get on it." Mariah said happily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kiska smiled putting the microphone on the mic stand. "Awesome practice you guys."

"We love the song. It's perfect!" Hilary said putting her instrument away.

"Thanks, you guys made it a lot better though." Kiska replied. "So I'll see you guys later?"

"Sure thing!" Mariah said. "See ya."

Mariah, Jelena, and Hilary helped finishing cleaning up the area where they had practice before leaving.

Kiska gave a sigh.

"So what's on your mind?" Nika asked curiously sitting down on a stool.

"I told you it's nothing."

"You're such a bad liar." Nika said as she folded her arms in front of her. "I bet it's something to do with Kai."

"Why would you be thinking that?" Kiska asked.

"Because of the way you and Kai stared at each other then you came down stairs today." Nika said simply. "What happened last night?"

"We talked like usual. And I showed him the new song. Thats all. Nothing happened." Kiska defended.

"Whatever you say." Nika said getting off the stool. "I gotta go home and do some chores. I'll talk to you later."

And with that Nika left leaving Kiska in the garage. Kiska slowly walked over to the light and turned off the light before leaving the garage herself. She made her way into the living room and saw that the time was a little past one. 'I haven't eaten yet today...I don't really feel like eating either...Maybe I'll just go for a walk for awhile.' She thought.

She walked around the down the long sidewalks of the town. Thoughts of last night running through her mind. Thoughts of what's happened in the past few months. 'I want to say yes to him...But I don't want to get hurt again...' Being caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice the person walking towards her resulting in her running into them. She let out a small scream from the surprise.

"Are you okay?"

'That sounded like...' She looked up at the person whom she ran into. "Kai..." She quickly looked away and took a couple steps back. "I'm sorry...I wasn't watching where I was-"

"I asked if you were okay." He cut her off.

"Uh yah..."

He sighed and walked up closer to her. "Look, I can tell you're uncomfortable. You don't have to avoid me."

She stayed silent listening to him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. If you wanna talk, you know where I'll be." He said simply before walking off. 'It's something she has to decide for herself on her own time. I just don't want her avoiding me like she has been doing today.' He thought as he disappeared from her sight.

'Kai...' she looked towards the ground once he was gone. She ended up just turning around and heading home.

She got home and collapsed onto her bed.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. If you wanna talk, you know where I'll be." she said aloud repeating his words. "He really is being sincere. There's something different about him. I think...I can let him in."

- - - -

Later that night, she was sitting in her room. Tossing her feelings back and forth on how she really felt. Whether or not she wanted to see him tonight. If she was going to tell him how she felt. Finally, she jumped out of bed and snuck out of her window to head to their usual meeting place. She knew exactly what she was gonna tell him. She felt like it was gonna be a good night and that something was going to change.

She got to the tree, only to see that he wasn't there.

"I missed him..." She looked around sadly. She started to feel rain fall from the sky. 'And of course, it starts to rain...'

She spotted this figure in the darkness getting smaller and smaller as they walked away from her. 'Is that him?'

"Kai!" She called.

The figure stopped and turned around.

Recognizing that it was him, she ran over to him stopping in front of him with a smile.

"Kiska."

"Kai, I'm sorry I avoided you today." She apologized she said looking towards the ground. "But..." She paused.

"But?" He asked.

"But I've come to realize that there's something different about you compared to those other jerks." She started smiling now. "I love you too Kai." She said hugging him.

He tilted her head up towards his and kissed her passionately.

Soon they broke apart, both of them smiling.

"I have an idea for a song." She said looking up into his eyes.

"Well I better get you home so you can write it." He said simply. "I'd love to read it."

"I'm not gonna let you. We're gonna perform it, then you'll hear it." She said playfully.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Okay, theres your chapter. As I started writing I actually thought of a bunch of different twists or things I could to do make the story longer. BUT since I'm not that much of a determined writer anymore, I figured I shouldn't torture you guys and I should find the easiest way to finish the story. So next chapter will be the last one. I hope you liked it. R&R

~Sharon


End file.
